Beautiful Insanity
by Shadowedxmind
Summary: Everything seemed perfect for Elena Gilbert the wife of the Mayor in town, but behind closed doors he treats her like she is a rag doll. what happens when her bestfriend comes back from the war and figures out what has been going on from his absence .
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Summary:  
>Everything seems perfect for Elena Gilbert once she married the mayor of this small town but what people don't know is when she's stuck with him behind closed doors, all he does is treats her like trash. She tries her best to hide the bruises she has all over her body physically and mentally but what happens when an old friend who is back from the army for good, figures out what has been going on in her life after he left years ago.<p>

Everyone envied Elena Gilbert for multiple reasons- some people disliked her just because she had the best clothes, the powerful husband, a beautiful family and the fact that she herself was considered a very resourceful woman. She sighed at the reflection of herself in the mirror kind of disgusted with the woman she had turned into, she didn't want this life, where it was all about glamour and getting the next best thing for her and her daughter. It was never suppose to be this way, Damon was meant to come back to her- he was her bestfriend and for one night he turned into her lover, that night she got to experience such a wonderful new view of making love with a man. She might've been only 19 when it happened but she had never regretted it, after all she did end up with a very beautiful bundle of joy as a memory of him. She smiled as she began to remember the last night she had with him before he was sent off to war.

**August 12, 1996 **

She smiled slightly as she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her belly, he bent his head next to her ear and whispered "I'm going to miss you Lena."

she took in a deep breath as she felt a waterfall of tears stream down gracefully from her doe eyes " I'll miss you too Damon" she whispered Laying her back into his fair muscled chest.

He let out a sigh getting a fiery sensation from her dainty hands rubbing his bulky ones, he closed his eyes as he felt her body turn around in his arms. "why can't you just not go, I'm pretty sure they can find someone else to replace you." she said with a little bit of faith in her own words.

He chuckled softly and re-opened his ocean orbs to look at the beauty in front of him "Lena... You know it doesn't work that way." he said softly as he tightened his hold around her.

"Yeah I know." she whispered through her plum lips as she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

He took in another deep breath snaking his soft hands under her baggy shirt to get a feel of her heated skin. "I wish I would've never signed up for this but I promised my mother on her deathbed that I would follow my fathers footsteps and I won't go back on my words." he said flinching a little at the mention of his mother in the sentence he recently spoke.

She nodded her head holding back anymore of the tears that were fighting to shed from her eyes "All I want you to known is I love you Damon Salvatore." she said sadly as she laid her arms around his neck and played with his short curly hair.

A smile placed it's way on his thin lips "I love you too Elena Gilbert ." he confessed after all those years of hiding his true feelings towards his bestfriend.

She sighed in complete satisfaction of hearing the 3 lettered words she has been waiting for him to say, a slight shiver went throughout her spine once she felt her bra has been snapped open and his hands could freely examine the bare skin of her back. He stepped away from her to slowly free her shirt and black laced bra away from her skin so he could get a better view of the goddess he has fallen in love with.

She felt a light blush pass on both side of her cheeks knowing that the top part of her body was naked for his eyes to feast on. He Chuckled lightly seeing how nervous she seemed.

"You know I have seen you in your bra before." he said in a husky voice feeling her small hands take off his T-shirt, she bit her bottom lip not able to get a response make it's way out of her mouth.

Damon came towards her again and laced his hands around her upper half and breathed on her shoulder "No need to be nervous." after that was said he placed a light kiss on her shoulder, he kept his pace making it all the way to her neck where he nibbled his teeth on her bare skin. She closed her eyes getting a sensation in between her legs that she had never experienced before, she had no idea what to do at a time like this especially when she knew she had to find someway to bring pleasure to him-but her heart and hormones where controlling her actions more than her brain could be able to do so.

He brought her body over his broad shoulder earning a giggle to escape her lips, after he placed her on the queen sized mattress they discarded their clothes off each other leaving them nude so their eyes could see for the first time what it was like being this exposed on front of each other. "You're beautiful." he breathed as she felt his hands study her whole body while she kissed all over his neck then went down to his muscled chest.

"No one has ever said that to me before." she said in a breathless tone trying so hard not to moan by just his magical hands making it's way to her untouched womanhood. "I'm glad to be the first of many to tell you." he said next to her ear while two of his fingers where exploring inside of her, that simple move earned unstoppable moans from her mouth. After minutes of teasing and satisfying each other, he placed his hard, long length inside her finally getting the ultimate chance to show Elena how much he loved her before he had to leave and get into this devastating war for the next few years of his life.

AN: This is the very short first chapter of one of the many stories I have in mind, since you guys like where I have been going so far with Let it Slide. I thought I would give out one of my new stories I have in mind. Tell me what you think by reviewing and I hope you guys liked this :)


	2. Chapter 2

(WARNING: this chapter is not all that good :p )

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER TWO

Present Time; 2001

She plastered a small smile on her rosy lips while she watched her daughter sleep peacefully on her beauty and the beast comforter. As she walked towards her bed she softly sat her body down on the twin bed and shook Allison awake, after a few seconds of being shacked by her mother the little girl with fine curly hair woke from her deep slumber "I'm awake mommy." she said in a drowsy voice reaching for her eyes to give them a light rub.

"Morning Sweety, what would you like to do today ?" Elena asked in a nurturing voice. She couldn't believe how much her daughter looked like him, every-time she would look at Allison she always saw a little bit of Damon inside of her. For example Allison's personality is exactly like Damon's for her daughter's young age she always put everyone's happiness before her own. Many people found this to be weird for a girl her age but Elena wouldn't change the way her daughter is for anything.

"Can we have a picnic with dad today ?" Allison asked with a big smile on her chubby face .

Elena frowned a little knowing that the answer she was about to give her daughter would upset her terribly "Sorry hunny but your daddy has gone to work early today." she began to take the warm sheets away from her small body, Allison let a little pout found it's way on her adorable face "Oh... okay can we have a mother daughter day then ?"

"Yeah we can do that." she said placing a big kiss on the girl's cheek before getting her undressed for her bath.

When she was all clean and dressed Elena placed Allison on her chair and began cooking breakfast for them. After breakfast was eaten Elena placed Allison's sweater around her small body.

" How's school going so far hunny ?" Elena asked as she strapped her daughter in her kiddie seat then strapped her own seatbelt around herself and began driving towards her next destination.

Allison smiled brightly as she watched her regular comic on the backseat of the car "I got an A on my math test and I won first place on the Tryouts for the spelling bee." Elena gasped happily at her daughter's news then she included excitement in her next words "That's great baby !"

Allison smiled brightly at her mother and said " thanks mom."

"Mhm... I think this deserves a special celebration." Elena said with a small smirk.

Allison took her attention away from her cartoons and looked at her mother with excitement in her ocean blue orbs "really ?" she asked, Elena nodded knowing exactly what her daughter was prancing her words on "Yup, we'll go to the pet shop and get you new a puppy but only after a few hours of just mother and daughter day."she explained wanting to do their annual day when Klaus wasn't home with them Which was pretty often.

"Thank you mommy !" Allison said happily, "No problem hunny." Elena replied.

After their eventful day Elena took Allison and their brand new dog Diego inside their big home. Allison quickly ran straight to her room with Diego following behind her small form. Elena smiled at that sight and went to the kitchen to make their dinner. While she was preparing the delicious food she felt two strong arms wrap themselves tightly around her small waist.

Klaus kissed her soft cheek and got a scent of the dinner she was making over the warm oven. "Sorry I wasn't able to do family day, I had an emergency call this morning."

Elena turned around and looked deeply into his hazel colored irises "You always miss family day, I get that she's not your own flesh and blood but the day you adopted her, made her as such. You should be there for her as a father and not ignoring her like she's nothing. "

Klaus let go of her scrumptious body as he took a deep breath to control his rising anger "You do not get to tell me what to do Elena, just because I married you from the ongoing begging of your mother doesn't mean that you get to boss me around." he said through gritted teeth.

"Why are you barely home ?" Elena asked changing the subject as quickly as she brought it up in the first place.

"You know why." Klaus stated looking into her doe eyes, wondering why he agreed to this marriage in the first place.

She scoffed off his words, he always used his mayor obligations as a reason why he is absent troughout Allison's life but Elena had other reasons in mind. "You always say that Klaus, I want the truth." Elena demanded making herself walk closer to her husband.

"What are you getting at ? Do you think I'm cheating on you ?" He asked looking at Elena as if she hit her head agaisnt a brick wall and had lost her mind.

Before she could answer to his questions the bell from the front door had went off, she looked at the hall then back to his face " take care of this, I'll go get the door." she dropped her apron in hands then made her way to the wooden door.

When it was finally opened she felt her heart tighten at the sight in front of her. Not in a million years did she think she would be seeing who she is seeing right in front of her.

A big smile found it's way on her rose lips and she jumped on the man she had been missing for a very long time. "Your back." she whispered in his ear.

"Yup, for good." he replied tightening his grip on her luxorouis female shape.

She released him from her hug and took a few steps back so he could enter her home. "How did you find me ?" questioned Elena as she saw how muscular and manly her bestfriend had become over the last few years.

"Your brother told me, and yes I asked him not tell you of my returning home so don't go all Deperate housewife on him." he said with a light smirk on his wonderful lips.

She smiled back at him and shook her head "Of course you did, you always knew how to surprise me."

"Well, I was and am still your bestfriend so who else would be able to do that any better than me." he said with a victorious smile.

Allison came running into the hall with her furry companion by her side "Mommy, can I have brownies after dinner ?" she asked with an adorable smile on her face, when she noticed there was a man that she had never seen in her life own the same eyes she contained, she immediately brought her attention to him. "Who is he ?" She asked pointing her index finger his way.

Elena's heart skipped a beat once she had heard those little footsteps coming towards her body, her hands became sweaty and her throat turned dry 'this cannot be happening, not now.' Elena thought as Damon looked at her daughter through squinting eyes as if he noticed something very familiar to the small child in front of him.

She scooped Allison in her arms and attached her body to the side of Elena's waist with only her left arm supporting her strong hold around Allison. "This is Damon, Damon this is Allison." Elena said introducing them to one another.

Damon smiled politely at Allison "Nice to meet you Ali." he said giving out his right hand to her.

Allison turned to her mom for permission to respond to him, once Elena nodded her head with a slight smile, Allison took his hand in her own "Nice to meet you too Damon."

AN: This chapter isn't really one of my best because I had to continue halfway from the part that I started months ago. Anywho Allison finally got to meet Damon what do you think will happen. Will Damon start asking questions ? Will Allison do the same ? And what about Klaus, how is he going to handle about this situation, will he be mutual or just get more pissed off ? Tell me what you think will happen in your reviews, drama will be revealed soon. Thank you for reading this & I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER THREE

They sat at the dinning table quietly eating the delicious dinner Elena had made, she had more than plenty to feed four people. She didn't want Damon to leave and go back home she would be selfish and hold him down with her a little bit longer. Once diner was over with Klaus excused himself away from the living room leaving Damon and Elena completely alone since Elena's mother came to pick up Allison a few minutes ago.

"So you have a daughter ?" he asked her finally getting to what have been bothering him the whole entire time since he saw the little girl.

"Yeah." Elena awkardly said fumbling with her hands on her lap.

"Wow, she's beautiful." he said not knowing what else he could possibly tell her, she was the one who chose to keep this a secret from him even though he has no idea why she kept this from him.

"Thanks." she replied with a one word answer, she felt like saying she's also your daughter but she couldn't get those words out of her mouth.

"How old is she ?" surprisingly he noticed some weird simaliraty between him and Allison. For example her bright blue eyes, her thick eyebrows, the way she acts around people. Call him crazy but if he were to bring her to his family they would probably think she's his daughter.

"She's 5." she spoke hoping that he wouldn't make the resemblance between Allison's age and the last day they had together.

'wow, Elena seemed to have moved on with her life gracefully' He thought to himself. "she acts older than her actual age."

"Yeah she tends to do that, I guess she gets it from her father." while she poke she looked deeply into his blue orbs, god how much she missed looking into his eyes, she missed times like this where they talked about anything and everything in their lives.

She decided to break their long stare "How was the war ? From the letters we exchanged it seemed like you were coping with the dramatics of it all."

Damon turned around in the chair to get closer to Elena's sitting form "Well, apart from all the killing, blood, guns, and bombings that goes on it was actually pretty cool. There were a small portion of the soldiers that left the Army pretty messed up in the head, and I'm not surprised they are either because the things you see on a war playground or just the camp that we stay in are pretty gruesome." Damon spoke leaving out all the nasty details of being a soldier.

Elena nodded knowing that being caught in a war is not a very pretty thing to witness "Wow, and you being your macho self seems to be doing okay with all of that." she stated.

Damon smirked at her words "Yup, my father had warned me about these stuff ever since I was young and when I was caught in it all I had in my mind was that I'm doing this for my mother." 'also for you' he thought.

She smiled at him with sincerity in her eyes "Wow, so your finally back, have you seen your family yet ?" she questioned.

"I haven't gotten the chance to that yet, Your the second person who saw me today."

Since her brother was the one who told him where she lived then she had a pretty good idea who got the chance to be the first. "Go see your family we can hang out some other time." Elena said as she got off the couch.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her, to him it seemed like she wanted a reason to kick him out of her house "You sure ?" he asked,

Elena smiled at him "Yes I'm sure, they miss you Damon."

"Alright, I'll see you some other time." Damon said while he picked up his luggage and walked to the door with Elena by his side.

Their goodbye was said through a tight hug after their embrace Damon left her home walking towards the car he used to get to Elena.

Elena sighed and placed her back agaisn't the oak colored wall, she thightly closed her eyes for a few seconds before trailing her feet across the floor leading herself to her bedroom. Once her head hit the softness of her fluffly pillow she immidetaly fell into a much needed sleep.

Klaus has been shacking Elena's small figure for some time so she could wake up from her slumber "E-le-na." he said in a sing-song voice.

She groaned squinting her eyes till she finally was able to open them "What time is it ?" she questioned as she turned her body around to face the alarm clock.

" 2 o'clock" Klaus whispered as if he were telling her some top secret information.

By the smell of his breath she was able to see he was completely drunk and when this happens he only wants one thing from her.

Klaus crawled on the bed fully then went to the zipper of her dress and began to pull it downwards.

"Stop it." Elena said trying to get his hand away from her back.

He held on tightly to her and pulled her female form closer to his muscular shape "Your my wife, and I'm pretty turned on from that dress your wearing." he said quietly getting a good grip on her bare thigh with his other hand.

She shivered at his touch, she hated it when he came home drunk he never had any control over his actions "Klaus, please not tonight." she slowly spoke so he could understand she didn't feel like fucking him tonight.

She heard a growl come from his mouth, that sound made her squeal softly "You do not tell me what to do, I want you so I'll have you." he said roughly placing her on the bed so he could straddle her.

He caught her arms and crossed it over her head then he ripped her dress away from her body, he smirked at the sight in front of him she might not be the most gorgeous woman out there but she had the body of a goddess and he would be a fool to not sex her up every once in a while.

"Klaus-" was all she able to say from her rosy lips when he stripped away her underwear leaving her completetly bare for his devilish eyes to feast on. He began to finger her in a rhythm that she never has gotten familiar with. Her juices spilled over his fingers as he gripped onto her folds more firmly, he aggressively dipped 4 fingers into her womb "Your hurting me." she said in a small whisper, her body still hasn't gotten used to the way he liked to play with her and at the end of the day she was always sore from having sex with him.

He went in and out of her in a faster pace then entered his whole entire hand inside of her home, her thighs tighten at this painful movement, god she wished for this to be over with, it was just the beginning of how Klaus treated her as a sex slave whenever they were completely alone.

When he felt satisfied with his work he lowered his head to her area and dipped his mouth of her walls, his tounge went in and out of her hurting lips in very smooth motions. Then he bit the top of her vagina and continued his uncomfortable work till she in-voluntary cummed in his mouth. "You taste so sweet." he purred in her ear. He blowed on the spot in the middle of her thighs then he grabbed onto her crossed hands and made her body face him.

"Undress me." he demanded. She nodded to his request, with trembling hands she began to take off his dress shirt. "Faster !" he semi-yelled impatient with how slow she was being tonight.

After he was undressed he threw her body on the mattress and pushed his penis inside her. She tightly closed her eyes feeling tears fall on the sides of her face, he went deeper, faster, rougher in her slippery valley not giving her womanhood anytime to get use to his length. He used her body as his own personal doll, it wasn't enough that he had his own whore but whenever he got bored with his misttress he would come back to Elena and use her for his sickening pleasures.

Exhausted from their hours of sexual relations she made her body form as a baby would inside a mother's womb. she felt his bulky arm wrap around her naked waist, while looking at the bruises on her arms from the dim light of te morning shining from the big window in the old room a waterfall of tears fell from her doe eyes. She never asked for this, if it wasn't for her parents forcing her to marry this beast of a man then she could've Probabily had a somewhat better life than the one she's miserably living in.

AN: In this story Damon is more on his human self back in 1864 than his being his vampire self in the present, so yes his all sweet, reliable, trustworthy, and basically has a heart of gold even after the war he decided to be in. As the story progress your going to see Elena's life behind closed doors and it's not all that pretty as it seems to other people on the outside. (The rape scene was inspired by Waiting for the end- Linkin Park)This an AU so some character will be switched around to fit this storyline xD & Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER FOUR

She dropped her towel away from her female form and stared at her naked skin. A droplet of salty liquid fell from her Brown irises, her body was covered with fresh bruises, some around her wrist, thighs, shoulders and back. She was lucky makeup could do wonders with hiding bruises or she would be covering her body with layers of clothing for the rest of her life.

She lifted her chin and took in a deep shaky breath trying to show some pride even though she had none left. She smiled at her reflection, today she was going to be a hostess for a business party and she needed to be at her best behavior. She would smile at the people she met, she would make conversation with the boring businessman from her husbands work, she would just have to be the beautiful wife and mother that everyone expects her to be.

Sighing Elena stepped away from the mirror then grabbed her towel from the floor, she wrapped it around her bare skin then picked up her phone to talk to her most trusted friend.

"Bonnie can you come over ?" she asked softly.

"Are you okay ?" she questioned from how Elena's voice sounded like a small whisper.

She gulped down thick saliva through her throat and stared at herself in mirror that was on top of her dresser. "Yeah... I'm fine, I just need your help."

Bonnie nodded her head, "U'm yeah sure I'll be there in a few."

"Okay, see you soon." after that was said she closed her phone and placed it on the wooden surface.

Elena passed her hand through her wet hair trying her best not to break down again. She had already done so hours ago, now she had to be strong not only for herself but for her little girl as well. At that revelation she got up from the chair then walked to her closet and took out a pair of black lacy bra and panties.

/

Bonnie knocked on the door a few times before she found Elena with her wet hair, and she was also wearing a cream colored robe.

"Hey." Bonnie gave Elena a warm smile and wrapped her arms around her softly.

Elena sighed into the small hug and tightly closed her eyes at the slight pain that shot through her body, after all she was still sore all over. "Thanks for coming."

"It's no problem." she said in her ear before letting go of Elena, then she walked inside the big house. Once she closed the door Bonnie followed Elena's lead to her bedroom.

"Now what do you need me to do ?" She asked.

"Just my hair and some make-up." Elena said briefly.

"Alrighty, let's get this started." Quickly Bonnie looked at the different subjects on the Dresser an picked out a big comb. She let Elena's hair flow out of it's big bun, as it layed on her clothed back Bonnie took layers of her hair and combed out any knots that were made earlier.

When she was done doing her hair Elena askes for her to do her make-up to match her outfit. After Bonnie was done she smiled at her work since Elena's face looked gorgeous.

Elena took in a deep breath before taking the strap of linen that kept her robe intact she pulled at it making the fabric fall to the floor around her feet. The warmth that came from the clothing was taken away quickly revealing her many bruises.

"He did this again ?" Bonnie questioned with concern in her words, whenever Elena needed someone to cover Klaus's unforgiving abuse she would come to Bonnie and beg her to for help.

Elena only nodded a reply knowing she didn't need to speak out the disturbing truth.

Bonnie sighed at the sight of what her friend had reduced to, she knew what Elena wanted her to do and as always she would comply and do exactly that. After 1 hour of focusing she was able to erase the bruises from her body as if it wasn't there at all. Even though she seemed unharmed and had no proof of the earlier abuse, in heart she still knew they were just being covered by the make-up.

"All done." Bonnie said with a sad smile.

"Thanks Bon." Elena said giving her a small smile of gratitude.

"No prob."

"Did you know that Damon is back from war ?"

"Really ?" she asked astonished by the news.

"Yup, his back for good." Elena said with a hint of happiness in her voice, she walked to her dress and slipped it on making sure the cover-up didn't stain her black dress.

"That's great, has he met Allison yet ?" she said bringing up the one piece of information that Elena did not want to really want talk about.

Elena took in a deep breath "Yeah he has, but he still hasn't questioned who's the father. It's like he knows Allison's his, he just doesn't want to question it... Does that even make any sense ?" Elena said as she looked Bonnie's way.

"Well... Maybe you should wait out and see when he comes to his right senses, I mean it's not everyday someone finds out they have daughter." Bonnie said.

Elena nodded her head "I know, but the worst part is Klaus could literary be known as her father as well since they have the same color eyes."

"But his not Elena, just wait it out if Damon still doesn't figure it out then you tell him yourself." Bonnie said while she was putting away the beauty utensils she used on Elena a few minutes ago.

Elena shook her head in understanding while she took in a deep breaths. "I'll give him just a few days to try and figure it out. If he doesn't then I guess Damon will become a father sooner than he taught."

Bonnie smirked at her friend "Don't be so nervous, I know Damon will Probabily accept this better than any other man that receives this type of news."

Elena nodded her head once more "I hope so."

/

"You look gorgeous Darling." Mrs Lockwood complimented.

"Thanks Mrs Lockwood, you look beautiful as always." Elena said with a polite smile.

Her mouth parted a little from the contact of someone's arms wrapping itself around her slim waist. Elena's heart stopped it's fast speed when she heard that person's voice "She truly does look wonderful doesn't she ?" Klaus said passing his lips on her cheek then looked the elder women's way.

"Yes she does, you have a great wife Klaus." Mrs Loockwood said while she was sucking up to Klaus, her smile seemed genuine enough but Elena knew better than to be fooled by the smile that was planted on her lips and her many compliments.

As she kept listening to their ongoing conversation, she blanked out for a second barely paying the amount of attention she usually does when she's around Klaus's Coworkers. Almost immediately she noticed the new comer, he was wearing a crisp black suit with a white dress shirt underneath while he had a black tie to finish his very sociable look. A smile spread on her face when he saw her and he placed his very well known smirk on his own lips. Klaus's grip tighten around her waist after he noticed the looks that were changed between Damon and his wife. "Will you excuse us for a minute ?" he said politely as he took Elena to the Library.

"What was that ?" he questioned furiously.

"What are you talking about ?" she said deciding to play dumb.

"Those looks you shared with army boy." he spit with venom in his voice.

"I only smiled at him, he was my childhood friend what do you want me to do ? Ignore him ?" she spoke as she crossed her arms around her top half.

"It looked more like flirting to me."

"Your delusional."

"Did anything happen between you two ?"

Elena's heart skipped a beat at his curious question, she knew it was better not to say anything since he would only be one step away from concluding that Allison was Damon's and that's something she did not want to risk him knowing "No, nothing has ever happened between me and Damon."

"You sure ? Because you know better than anyone not to lie to me."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Good, now lets go back to the party." he said with a smirk then laced his arm with her's.

Elena watched as Klaus's secretary was literary on top of him in public, he was making a fool of her name, it was one thing to cheat on her but it was another to be rubbing it on her face when she kindly threw this party in his honors. She grabbed another drink of champagne and gulped the bubbly liquid in one try.

"Whoa someone's enjoying the drinks a little too much." Damon said then took the glass from her hand.

"You know I can handle it." Elena said with a slight smirk.

"Oh I know that, I just didn't want the hostess to do something that will probably let her make a fool of herself."

Elena rolled her eyes at his explanation "Yeah,yeah. But this isn't even hard liquor and I have my reasons." she spoke then took another drink from the waiter that passed by them.

"What kind of reasons ?" Damon asked raising one of his eyebrows at her.

"Well..." before she could continue her sentence she saw her brother coming their way, she smiled brightly and placed her drink on the cabinet that was she was leaning on then she wrapped her arms around his body.

"Hey sis." he said as he tighten his arms around her waist, she flinched at the movement but kept a smile on her face.

"Welcome back, Bonnie didn't tell me you came home today." she said still wrapped in his arms.

He kissed the top of her head softly and let go of her "That's only because I came back like two hours ago."

"Oh, so how was Spain ?" Elena questioned.

"It was pretty good, the views are amazing, their food was good too, and I took bunch of pictures for the magazine so I think overall I did a good job. I just can't wait for it to get published." he said with a big grin on his face.

"That's great Jeremy, I'm so proud of you !" she exclaimed.

"Thanks Lena."

Damon walked to my side when he noticed the conversation seemed to be diminishing "Hey dude." he said toward Jeremy.

"Welcome back." Jeremy responded giving Damon a manly hug.

"Thanks man, same goes to you." After that was said Jeremy and Damon had gotten into a conversation based on how it was being a soldier in the War that went on for the past few years.

/

Even though it was 11:30pm the party was still going on with chatter about the office and how great a mayor Klaus is for their little town, then there the people who were literary gossiping about everyone especially on Damon being the new hot guy that keeps showing up at her home. Sometimes she wished she could just tell those people to put a sock in it and mind their own business but being the honorable woman she was raised to be, she bit her tounge and stopped herself from speaking her mind.

Elena excused herself from this big gathering and went upstairs to her room to change into something more comfortable so she could get a chance to get the very needed sleep that she has been craving for the past few hours. She didn't get a chance to undo her zipper when she heard her cell buzz on the wooden nightstand that was next to the queen sized bed.

As soon as she picked up her phone she heard her aunt's soft voice "I'm so sorry if I'm interrupting anything but Allison woke up from a nightmare 2 hours ago and refuses to go to sleep unless you come over."

Elena sighed and tightly closed her eyes, she hated when this happened but there wasn't much she could do to prevent her child from having any bad dreams she was just hoping it wasn't based on the same dream that kept haunting her. "Did she tell you what it was about ?"

"No, she won't tell me anything all she said is she wants you to come over."

"Alright I'll be over in a few." once that was said she quickly hanged up her phone, she changed into a gray T-shirt, black sweats, white sneakers and placed her hair into a sloppy ponytail then she grabbed her jacket, keys and her bag. In a very fast pace she went down the stairs making a quick getaway from the crowd that was still downstairs.

"Where are you going ?" a male voice asked.

Elena jumped a little from shock then turned around to face whoever had startled her "You scared me." she said in a breathless tone while her hand was on her speeding heart.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, it just seemed like you were sneaking out like a teenager that got entirely too bored in a social event such as this one." Damon smirked at her as he placed his cup on the kitchen counter.

She smiled softly at him remembering the time when he helped her sneak out of one of her parents boring gatherings "Well I wasn't sneaking out. I need to go to my Aunt Jenna's house so I can take Allison home, from what I heard she had a nightmare and she won't go back to sleep unless I go over there." she explained.

"Oh need any help ?"

"U'm.. **_She thought it over, it wouldn't be right if she just got in a car with him and if anyone saw them together it would get out to Klaus, from that little revelation he would be completely furious. But on the plus side she could get some more alone time with Damon and she would gladly take any chance she could to be able to do so. _**Yeah I would approciate your help."

"Alright, let's get going."

They sneaked out of the house without any problems coming their way. Since Damon's car was a few blocks away from her big home she was thankful no one would be able to see them even if they did get away from the house undetected. The drive to Jenna's home was quite peaceful, they reminisced on the past times and how it was so easy back then when they were teenagers with no serouis problems to worry about.

Once she got to the oh-so familiar home she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Thankfully her aunt's husband Alaric opened the door with a welcoming smile on his face "You know you don't need to keep knocking, you are welcomed here anytime you want Elena."

She smiled back at him and nodded her head "Yeah I know but I feel like I would be disturbing your privacy."

"Trust me, you will know if your disturbing any fun between your aunt and I." he said with a wink as he lead her upstairs to Allison's spare room in Elena's childhood home.

She blushed a deep red on either sides of her face at his words. As she finally made it to her old bedroom she found her daughter lying curled up on her bed with her eyes wide open, red and puffy.

"Hey munchkin what happened ?" she said with concern in her soft voice then she slowly sat down on the bed passing her hand threw her daughter's curls.

"Does daddy love me ?" she asked with her big blue eyes starting to water once again.

"Of course he does sweety, he just doesn't have time to be with us, since his a mayor and that's a big job, the town comes first." Elena said truthfully, she didn't want to put such a problem on a child her age.

"He doesn't seem to like me when he is home." Allison stated.

Elena sighed and tightly closed her eyes. She hated lying to her daughter this way, and the older she got the more Allison started to notice things. Then she started with questions that Elena tried to answer at her best capabilities but now her answers seemed not to be good enough for her daughter. Sometimes she hated that Allison carried this gene from Damon, he always seemed to question everything from ever since he was little till this age.

While Elena was dealing with Allison, Damon just couldn't wait for Elena to come back to the car so he went up to the familiar home and let himself in with the help of Jenna. He went upstairs to Elena's old room then softly knocked on the barely opened door.

Elena began to wipe the tears that were falling from her daughter's eyes, it hurt her so much to think that she didn't feel loved enough and she knew how it was to be a kid, you always wanted the attention of your parents at all times and most importantly for them to show how much they love you. When she heard knocking from the door she twisted herself around then stepped away from the bed to open the door.

"Is everything okay ?" Damon asked.

"U'm... Before she said anything else she walked to the outside of the room and slowly closed the door behind her "She's not really in the best moods at the moment, and I'm trying to make her feel better but not much is working at the moment."

"Oh, maybe I can help you with that." he said making his way to the room then towards Allison's depressed form.

"Why is such a beautiful princess crying her eyes out ?" he questioned once he was crouched down in a mock-sitting position.

"I had a nightmare." Allison said between hiccups.

"Now what could possibly get you so sad ?"

Allison looked up at Elena as if she was asking permission to tell Damon the truth. She knew it wouldn't be the best subject for her daughter to bring up but either way she nodded her head in approval.

"My daddy doesn't have time for me."

"Mhm, well your dad is not doing a very good job at being a dad now is he ?"

She shook her head as she agreed with him.

"How about this, tommorow we could get the whole day with you, me and your mom just doing whatever you want." Damon said with a smile then poked her little button nose with his index finger.

Allison nodded her head to his input and softly smiled at Damon. Elena smiled to herself while she watched this go on, it was so adorable how Allison could instantly open up to Damon while when it came to other people she would be shy and try really hard to keep to herself. The sight that went on front of her was very ironic because Allison was actually getting taken care of by her true father not just some stranger that happened to just drop in her mother's life.

"Do you feel any better ?" she asked softly while she positioned herself next to her daughter on the kind sized bed.

Allison nodded her head as a response and rested her head on her mother's lap.

"You wannna stay with Aunt Jenna ?"

Allison shook her head choosing not to speak anything else in front of Damon.

"Do you want to go back home ?"

"No." she answered in a very soft voice.

Elena sighed and glanced at Damon for a few seconds before preparing herself to give her daughter another option.

But she didn't get a chance to suggest anything else since Damon came up with an idea on his own.

"Would you like to go Stefan's house ?" he questioned knowing it would be pretty weird of him to ask the little girl if he wanted to hang out with him in his home.

Allison nodded her head with a "Yes please."

Elena was surprised how Allison was so fast to respond to Damon's suggestion than she was with Elena's. It's nothing of jealousy, it's just she's never seen  
>her daughter open to anyone that quick before but she wasn't going to ponder on that for too long. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise if they start a good relationship now then maybe later on they won't have any problems with having a better daughterfather relationship in the near future.

After that revelation Elena got Allison dressed while Damon waited for them in his black Honda. Once they were inside his car he drove them to the boarding house where Elena have been to more than a few times. Whenever she needed a place that contained a bunch of memories of Damon this would be the place she kept running to, it felt like a second home to her. He then took them inside his newfound home, Elena looked down at her daughter seeing that she was half asleep already, Allison literary looked like a walking zombie. She was about to take her tired little girl's body in her arms but Damon got to the task at hand before she could do so.

"I've got it" he whispered.

She nodded her head and made her way to where Allison regularly sleeps, when they were inside she tucked Allison in bed then was about to walk out but her daughter's small hand caught her own. "Stay." she whimpered.

"Alright hunny, I'm just going to thank Damon then I'll be right back."

Allison pouted her lips a little but let go of her mother's hand. Elena went down to her forehead and kissed it sweetly then she walked over to the door and closed it behind her.

"Thank you so much, you didn't need to do this." she thanked the man that still got her heart beating in an unusual beat whenever she got very close to him.

"It's no problem, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." he said as he kissed her cheek.

Elena's breath got caught in her airways as their skin touched. God, she missed his lips being on her body, she missed his simplest touches, she missed everything his hands did to her body and she badly wished she could act on her desires but she knew she couldn't. She was a married woman, with child, and had so many emotional problems that she seemed to be too broken for this strong man that was in front of her.

He walked away from her with a smirk on his face and made his way to his bedroom. She walked back to the room her daughter was placed in then got herself under the covers and wrapped her arms around her daughter getting some kind of closure to what she wished she could be doing with Allison's father.

AN: I am so sorry for the long wait, I'm literary on Haitus for a little while because since January 1st I've been terribly sick, with a fever, coughing, barely able to eat anything since my boy doesn't really like to digest much when I'm sick. Even though I don't have a fever nor have my bad eating habit but I still have a bad cough, once I pass this I will try to update more frequently. Now enough with my gibbering I'll get back to what you guys really want to know.

This chapter surpasses any chapter I have ever written before because it is the longest chapter I have ever updated. I had do many ideas that I just couldn't stop writing, I'm the type or writer that goes with the flow of a series I don't just plan it out ahead of everything because that wouldn't be that fun at least for me it wouldn't be, so don't be surprised if sometimes you find that I write like super long chapters in my series :) I gave you guys one clue on what will be coming up soon, if anyone can figure out what it is tell me your guesses in your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER FIVE

"Are you ready ?" Elena asked her daughter with a big smile on her face.

"Yup." Allison said popping the 'p' sound for a few seconds longer than necessary.

"Okie dokie, let's get your sweater then we'll be right out in a few okay ?" She said as she wrapped her Jean jacket around her slim form.

"Okay." her daughter responded while she got her attention to the Telivision that was currently playing her favorite show (Dora: the explorer).

Elena walked to the closet that was placed in the left side of the hall and got a black and light blue colored sweater for Allison. "Hunny, can you close the telivision we're leaving !" Elena said in a motherly tone.

Quickly she obeyed her mother getting her little feet on the floor and leading her way to the flat screen telivision then she turned it off. After she accomplished her chore she grabbed her backpack then pitter-pattered her way to her mom. "All done." Allison said with enthusiasm in her perky voice.

Elena smiled down at her little girl then she placed her warm sweater on her small figure. A knock came from the outside of the big house and she had a feeling that Damon came to her house even though she told him not to earlier.

"What a pleasant surprise." she said while one of her eyebrows went up in annoyance.

"I know you said you would come over but I thought why not be the perfect gentleman that I am and pick up the two beautiful ladies I will be hanging out with today." Damon responded with a smirk on his devil-like lips.

Elena sighed at his reasonable answer and gave him one of her rare smiles. "We were just leaving actually." she said as she heard light footsteps walking her way.

"Hello Ali." Damon said with a smile as he looked at Allison that hid herself behind Elena's legs.

"Hi." she said then gave him a slight wave.

Elena crouched herself in a sitting position in front of her then fixed the small bow that was sitting in the pile of brown waves that flew past Allison's shoulder. "Don't be shy, today is just you, me and Damon, his no stranger to you anymore." She said knowing that her daughter was beginning to close off to Damon.

Allison nodded her head and placed a small kiss on Elena's cheek "Okay mommy."

She smiled at her daughter then kissed her forehead before placing Allison's small hand in her own.

As they drove Damon made small conversation with Allison on what they would be doing today.

"Do you want to go to the amusement park first or the aquarium ?" Damon questioned wanting to know the small girl's opinion on the day's schedule.

"The aquarium. I love sea Creatures." Allison said with happiness in her voice.

"That's cool, so do I. What's your favorite type of sea creature ?"

"I ab-so-lu-te-ly _she said in slow motion since that word was pretty big she didn't want to say it in a wrong way_ love dolphins."

"Nice." Damon replied.

"What's your favorite sea creature ?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Sharks."

"Really ? They're so big and scary." Allison placed a small pout on her face at Damon's love for sharks.

"But they're also very loyal to their own species."

"Oh, well that's a pretty cool fact." She never had any idea that sharks could be loyal, then again she never really focused on them to figure that out.

"Do you want to keep watching Dora ?" Elena asked as she twisted herself a little to face Allison.

"Yes, please."

"Alright, does your car have a build in tv ?" Elena asked totally forgetting to ask Damon that question before getting her little girl's hopes up.

"Yeah, just get that little remote there and it'll pop out once you press the power button." Damon explained, he was getting used to being around little kids since his younger brother has a 2 year old that runs around the house all of the time. So he decided to borrow one of Stefan's cars for their little outing.

Elena did exactly as instructed then she pressed the channel for the show and heard Dora asking questions to the imaginary audience while Allison answered them since this episode wasn't a new one.

She got herself more comfortable on the passenger seat getting all bad thoughts out of her mind and focusing her attention on the now than in the past. Elena realiazed the big irony of today since they were technically spending the day as a family, it was just the fact that Damon nor Allison knew they were blood related. She couldn't wait to come out and tell Damon the truth, the only thing stopping her from doing so is the way Damon will react after she blurts out what she has been keeping secret for so long.

/

"Wow !" Allison said in excitement as she watched the different varieties of fishes swim around the big tank that was displayed for everyone to see.

"Pretty cool huh ?" Damon spoke out seeing how amazed Allison looked.

"Very." she responded with a smile on her pink lips.

Elena took a hold of her small hand and led her to another part of the exhibit once she was tired of looking at the swimming fishes.

A few hours were passed of them walking around the aquarium looking at more sea creatures then they came to a shop that included many plush figures of turtles, Whales, octopus, sharks, all types of fish even dolphins. Allison ran towards the miniature dolphin dragging Elena right behind her. "Mom can I get one ?" she said sweetly while keeping her eyes on the marine mammal.

"Yes you can." she said knowing she was Probabily spoiling her but this Was her daughter and she deserves nothing but the best. Elena took the dolphin from the top shelf and gave it to her daughter then they walked to the cashier after waiting in a small line. Before she could pay for the toy Damon already had his money out and he payed for her.

"You don't need to do that." Elena said as she closely watched where her daughter was walking.

"Today's my treat Elena, I never let the ladies pay whenever their with me." He said with a smirk.

She giggled at his words, wow Damon hadn't changed one bit well except for the part where he had more built in his body than when he was a teenager, and he looked a little older but he still held this air around him that you were more distracted by his handsome face than having to wonder how old he is. "Fine, but I must warn you, I like to spoil my daughter."

He let out a sigh "Oh well, the little girl deserves to be spoiled." he said with a smirk.

She shook her head and a light giggle leave her lips. "Mommy, can we take pictures here ?"

"Sure thing hunny." Elena said with a smile, she took Damon's hand in her own and led them to the small photobooth.

Elena sat on Damon's lap while Allison on the other side, they all smiled sweetly at the camera lenses, then made couple of goofy faces, another included of Elena kissing Damon's cheek while Allison kissed the other side. After taking about 6 pictures total they all got out of the cramped booth and once again Damon paid to get the developed pictures from the photo booth.

Damon chuckled at the pictures then gave them to Allison since she wanted to sees how they looked. "You look pretty mommy." she said giving her mom the pictures.

"She sure does." Damon agreed while keeping his hipnotic blue eyes on her face.

Her cheeks turned bright red as she kept her attention on the pictures rather than looking at the Greek-like man that was walking by her side.

"Well you look beautiful." Elena said then placed a kiss on her forehead.

/

Another adventures awaited them after they ate their lunch, the last stop for the day was spending their time in the new amusement park that just opened up about 1 week ago.

They played many games together and Damon won Allison many gifts from winning all the games they played. He won so much that it got to the point where he had to go back to the car and put them in the trunk of his car.

"I want to do this again." Allison commented as they waited for Damon to come back.

"Really ? Your having fun today ?"

"I am." Allison said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Then we can do this whenever you want."

Allison smiled at her mom and stared at the many wonders the amusement park held for her young mind.

"I'm back." Damon whispered to Elena's back.

She jumped in surprise when she heard his voice, he laughed at her face expression and she took her fist to punch his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that." she complained.

"But, that was funny." he said with a smirk.

"Well, when I accidently hit you in an area that will hurt with enough pressure then I'll see who finds it funny." she threatened raising one of her eyebrow at him.

"Alright party-pooper." he said then got his attention back to Allison. "Let's go get the ice-cream I promised you."

Allison nodded and followed him while dragging her mother right behind her.

When all their fun was over Elena buckled the seat belt safely around her little girl's sleeping form, she walked to the front of the car and sat on the passenger seat.

"Thank you for today Damon." Elena thanked him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Your welcome." he smiled at her knowing he wouldn't for one second change the day he had just spent with her and her daughter.

Damon drove Elena to Jenna's house already knowing Allison would be spending the whole weekend with her aunt.

"I'll be right back." she said hopping out of the car then getting to her daughter. She carried Allison all the way to her old home and knocked on the door.

"Hey Alaric, thank you for watching over her for this weekend." she said with appreciation in her voice.

"No problem, we love this kid." he said taking Allison away from Elena's arms.

"Night."

"Have fun." Alaric said with a smirk.

Elena's eyes widen at what he was getting at "Oh, there's nothing going on between me and him."

"Keep staying in denial Elena." he said then closed the door on her face.

She shook her head at her uncle, he could be so perverted minded when it came to some things but she guessed that's what made her uncle the way he is. Once inside the car she tighten her seat belt and felt the car leaving it's parking place.

"Where are we going ?" Elena questioned seeing as they just passed her home.

"We need to talk." he said with a stern voice even though in his mind he was picturing the different position he would express his love to her.

"About what ?" she asked but never got a response. He only kept on driving and stopped once he reached the boarding house.

He came to her side and unbuckled her seatbelt away from her body. He pressed her back agaisn't the car then placed a kiss that contained nothing but passion and need. She responded back to the kiss not even thinking about the consequences of their actions, all she wanted at the moment was to enjoy their kiss from after years of waiting for him.

Her hands combed through his raven locks while her body responded to his movements. He placed his hands on her hips bringing her body closer to his own not willing to break their heated kiss. Their lips crushed one another while their tounges danced around each other.

He pulled away from her soft lips only to make a trail of kisses on her olive skin. Her breath was heavy while her heart was beating in a very fast pace. "I missed you." she breathed agaisn't his ear.

"you don't know how long I've been waiting to have this moment with you." he whispered on her neck, she felt sparks flowing it's way in her veins and all she wanted to do at this moment is find a bed so she could show how much she had missed him.

" 5 years." she said with a smirk.

He chuckled at her words "Yes, and I don't want to waste anymore time that I have with you." he grabbed her body as if it weighted nothing and carried her through the threshold of his home.

She giggled as he nearly ran to his bedroom, when he tried to open the lights she whispered in his ear "I want to feel my way with you, and I don't need lights for that."

He obliged to her words not thinking straight since all he had in his mind was how fast he could take her tank top and jeans away from her skin. She quickly took off her Jean jacket while he ripped off his only leather jacket and threw it on the floor.

He advanced his way to her beautiful body and pressed her back agaisn't his door. She planted her lips on his, wanting to take in the drugging feeling she got whenever their mouthes touched. She sighed in satisfaction while she felt his hands on her bare skin that were kept hidden by her tank top. Damon stepped back from their kiss and took the piece of clothing away from her top half getting treated with the view of her perfect round breast. She returned the favor by taking off his own T-shirt only to get to feel his magnificent muscles that were covered from her sight when he was wearing his navy blue shirt.

He placed one of his hands on her cheek so he could carress her soft skin. She smiled at the feeling not wanting this night to ever end, the rough passion was brought back once he kissed her lips with such furry that her heart skipped a beat. She brought her body closer to his, receiving the thick arousal that was in-between his legs. She moaned at the feel of him agaisn't her center even though they were still clothed. It felt good to know she still could get him turned on so easily. Damon's hands roamed her body like he was touching a rare treasure, her bra was snapped opened with the help of his hands then it fell to the floor letting their nude flesh to touch one another.

He gripped onto her hips and placed her legs around his waist so he could get better leverage on her sweet neck. She smelled of lilies and a hint of cinnamon, he couldn't believed she still smelled so natural. He would've thought she would be more artificial but she was still the Elena he knew and loved. When they layed on the bed he ripped her jeans away from her legs and she once again returned the favor by taking off his dark jeans. She wrapped her long legs around his torso and went up for another spell bidding kiss.

Damon started kissing her cheek then went down to her neck leaving a long trail of smooches on her burning skin. Their bodies were Fire and Ice creating the right ammount of sensual feeling for them both. Her small hands rubbed agaisn't the muscles of his back as she moaned his name and her body started to respond to his finger laying light touches on her clothed center.

His hand sneaked inside her panties getting the feel of small curls, she blushed slightly knowing she wasn't fully prepared for tonight. He smirked as he found her opening, slowly one of his finger slipped through her nether walls immediately that finger got splashed with her womanly juices. "Ohh- right there- Oh god." she moaned at the motions of his finger, loudly she moaned again at the addition of a second finger going through her wet center. Her hand went through his boxers getting a feather hold on his long length. Up and down her small dainty hand went around his cock. "Elena." he moaned moving at a faster pace inside of her.

When a third finger was added stretching her slippery wonderland she totally lost it especially when he began playing with her small bundle of nerves. She grabbed onto his face with her left hand and kissed his addictive lips with a fiery need. She bit lightly on his bottom lip begging for entrance to his wonderful mouth, he accepted her request and slipped his tounge inside her mouth. She was now becoming so close to giving into her orgasm but he wanted to be inside her when she caved into her wants. He got a condom from his small table and Elena took it from his hand then she ripped apart the plastic cover from the condom, finally she wrapped the condom on his hard rock length knowing they were prepared for the finale to get what they both have been craving.

He slowly placed himself inside her home and moaned at her tightness. "Your so tight." he moaned, she tighten her hold on his waist and pressed her body closer to his male figure. He stayed within her for some time letting her insides get used to his aroused dick. Once she got used to him he took his length out of her then went back in and out. She panted, moaned, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he rocked her world. She entered oblivion when she let go of her orgasm and about 4 seconds later Damon gave out a moan once he spilled his seeds in the rubber that covered his male part. Their bodies were covered in sweat and their breathes heavy after the long time they spent in their pleasure haste.

"Wow that was just wow." she said breathless.

He smirked up at her once he took off the wasted rubber and threw it in the small garbage next to his bed. "It was something alright."

"Just _something_?" she questioned raising one of eyebrows at him.

"Your probably the best I've ever had." he said wrapping his arm around her small waist.

"Ditto." she responded leading them to a comfortable quiet.

"When were you going to tell me ?" he asked, he knew he should probabily save this conversation for later but he needed to know and not be left in the dark about something as life changing as this piece of information.

"Tell you what ?" she asked completely clueless.

"That Allison is mine." he spoke with such certainty that she knew she couldn't escape from this conservation any longer.

AN: So sorry I took forever to upload this, I just had a small block on how to start the chapter but once I started it the characters took a life of their own xD your reviews were also my muse to make this chapter super long and include some Delena lovin' ;)

So EmberSalvatore had it all pegged down on what's to happen soon in the upcoming chapters, I love when the readers express their thoughts on the story and also try to predict what will happen in a series. so thanks for your guesses :)

& LoveMeant2Be also is right about Damon and Allison getting their relationship towards a father-daughter one than it being all awkard like and tottally boring C:-( my weird smilie face.)

And last but not least thanks for all of your reviews from last chapter and thanks for having patience with this story.

**PS:** Let it Slide will be updated on Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

Beautiful insanity part 6;

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER SIX

How did he find out ? Why did he have to bring this up now ? These questions and more invaded her mind as she tried to think of a good way to answer his question. It did her no good when she realized he had opened up his lamp from the nightstand that was adjacent to his big bed. She reached for the sheets quickly covering the marks that she didn't want his wandering eyes to see. Elena took sometime to ponder on what she would say next. She could either lie her way out of this or she could come out with the truth and deal with the consequences of her actions.

She let out a big breath then faced the blue eyed male that had been quiet throughout her deep pondering, he didn't rush the truth out of her since he seemed pretty sure of his assumptions and for that she was thankful to be in the mist of such an understanding man. Tightly she closed her big doe eyes for a few seconds to focus her thoughts and revealed them once more to his mystic blue orbs getting sucked into their cloudy depths. "How did you find out ?" she obviously went with the latter, who would it help to keep such a big secret from him ? No one really, not herself, her family nor her little girl that is oblivious to who her biological father is.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out once I started putting the pieces together. We had sex exactly 6 years ago, and she's also only 5 years old it doesn't take a rocket scientist to put those two connections together." he explained never taking his eyes away from her chocolate brown irises.

She shook her head at his explanation, it couldn't only had taken putting together the resemblance between the time difference of her first time with a man and how old her daughter is, to help him confirm the fact that he is Allison's father. There had to be more than this that made him so sure of what he exclaimed to be true.

"That's all it took for you to know this ?" she questioned wanting to know what truly went on in the mind of Damon Salvatore.

"Well there's the features that she has that is the spitting image of not only me but us together mixed within her. She has my personably while she has your good humor, her eyes is the same as mine but her hair is the wonderful color that yours obtains,_ he placed his palm on her soft cheek making their stare more intimate than before_ not only that but if you really look at her you can clearly see that beautiful girl comes from the making of our love." he spoke the last part in soft whisper then placed his addicting lips on her plum full ones igniting a fire deep within her that was put out only moments ago. She combed her dainty hands through his raven black hair getting a fiery sensation built up in her body from their heating kiss.

He pinned her body on the soft mattress getting ready for act two of their sex liaisons. He nibbled on her bottom lip begging for an entrance to her mouth. She happily obliged to his begging as she felt his tongue enter her mouth, she let his tongue explore her sweet tasting mouth before her own tongue started another dance with his more skillful and experienced one.

He travelled soft kisses from her lips to her cheek, then down to her long neck. He left many smooches on her naked flesh letting his kisses heighten her need for him. She totally forgot about the lamp shinning off its low light in the big room until Damon abruptly stopped his worshipping to her nude skin.

"What's wrong ?" her eyebrows knotted together in worry wondering why he would just stop their celebration of getting back what they had lost all those years ago.

"What's this ?" he questioned pointing at the big purple bruise on her shoulder (that probably showed only because of the sweating that covered their bodies as they were in their haste of passion).

"Nothing." she felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the horrified look on his beautiful face. But she needed to cover up the darker spot of her olive skin that was facing his way, quickly she took the thin sheet and covered her top half away from his view.

"Has he been hurting you ?" he said in an unusual calm  
>Voice, she had never seen him use that tone with her before. The only time she had ever witnessed him acting this calm even though he was beyond pissed off, was when she stayed by his side while he got the perfect picture of his current girlfriend (at the time) with his brother in the lake house.<p>

"No." she simply answered to his question.

He let out a loud breath before staring at her with a pleading look. "Has he been hurting you ? Or better yet has he hurt our daughter ?" he said while his face became red with furry.

"No, he hasn't hurt her Damon. You don't need to worry about Allison."

"I should be worried about you." he admitted not really wanting to have a fight with her since they just reunited after years of wanting to be in each others arms.

She shook her head "No you shouldn't be worried about me, I can handle him." she spoke in a rough voice.

"No you can't Elena, his already abusing you. It's only a matter of time before he will go after Allison." he spoke the truth, he knew how abusive people were like.

"Don't you dare put her in this." her voice became defensive, she didn't like the way he was talking about the life she was placed in. It's not like she had much of a choice, it was either get put out on the streets or marry someone rich that could take care of her and her daughter. This situation came in handy since she had the chance to not put any shame to her family's name.

"I'm only being realistic with you Elena, sooner or later he will go after her. Guys like him tend to get less satisfied with abusing one person for too long." he spoke from first hand experience, he didn't want his daughter to have that kind of drama in her life. No kid should live through a life that way and he was not about to let the woman he loved get treated like a punching bag by the man that posed as her husband.

Elena huffed at his words too angry to let his advice sink into her brain. "this was a mistake." she shook her head as she looked around for her clothes that were scattered all over the wooden floor of the room.

"Why do you always run away when the truth hits you in the face." he stated not meaning to sound rude but by the way she was acting at that moment he needed to knock some sense into her, so she could see the ugly truth of her current situation.

She slipped on her underwear, her tank top without her bra since she couldn't spot it anywhere and she just wanted to get far away from Damon. "I'm not running away, _she said while putting her panties on and placing her pants over her long legs as she saw the time on the alarm clock that lay on the small table next to his cavernous bed _ As a matter a fact I need to get home." she grabbed her jacket from the foot of the bed then stuffed her feet inside her sneakers.

Before she could get a chance to flee away from him he grabbed her wrist "Your not going back there are you ?" he questioned as if she were a moron, didn't he just explain how things could turn out if she kept her life with that man.

"I need to Damon. Before you were here I was fine, and I'm still fine with my life so if you want to keep getting in touch with Allison you have to let me go." she knew it was a low blow to include her daughter in this conversation but she needed to get away from him so he couldn't see the fresh tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She was already showing weakness to one male in her life, she didn't need to break down in Damon's arms either. She needed to seem strong and in control or he would never let this mishap go.

"Stay with me, he doesn't need to know." he spoke with a soft voice using another alternative to somehow change her mind.

"I'm sorry but I can't, if I'm lucky he'll only be suspicious." she sighed lifting her hand away from his once his grip loosened a little. At that small gap between them she quickly walked away leaving a pretty much naked Damon standing alone in his bedroom.

Growling he passed his hands through his short hair and changed into clean clothes.

She wrapped her arms around her frail body and shivered a little from the coldness the woods brought her way. She knew it was idiotic to just up and leave his home at this time of night, although not many crimes happened in this small town she still should know better than this. She sprinted her way through the narrow trail in the middle of the dark area hoping soon enough a clear path could present itself. She slowed down her walking concentrating her hearing on the things that surrounded her, she abruptly stopped when she heard honking coming from her back. Sighing Elena turned around knowing who was behind the wheel of the car.

"Get inside." he ordered in a soft tone.

"Are you going to take me home if I do get in ?" she asked looking at him suspiciously but got nothing from the poker face he held so perfectly. She couldn't tell what his motives truly were and that kind of worried her since she used to be able to read him like an open book.

"Yes, I'll take you home." it took all of his self control to get those words out of his mouth, he tighten his hands around the steering wheel reminding himself of the plan he had in mind.

"Okay." she said softly and went to the other side of the car to open the door.

Finally inside they drove in silence letting everything of the day sink in. It went from wonderful, to a night full of passion then came crashing down after their fight. He had pictured this night to go in a different direction than it was actually playing out. Not that some parts of the day didn't go exactly as planned but he wanted to spend the night wrapped up in sheets with the woman he loved snuggled in his arms, he wasn't planning to be driving her home back to her husband. He let out a light sigh choosing to place his attention more on the road and away from thinking too much on the woman that was just a few inches away from him.

Once they arrived a block away from her home he stopped the car and waited for her to get out of the car. He paid no mind to her as she unbuckled her seat belt and when she thanked him for the drive he just gave a small welcome then closed the door after she left his car. She watched him drive back home hating herself for not being more careful around him, if she hadn't gone for round two they would've probably been in his bed completely wiped out from the night's festivities.

She walked to her home then took out her keys hoping to god that Klaus wouldn't be home. With her luck she found him sitting on the big chair in the living room with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Welcome back." he spoke with venom in his voice.

She stopped for a millisecond to get her breathing back to normal. He scared her shitless as she saw he had this superior look in his stare. "What are you doing up ?" she asked taking in a deep breath to calm down her beating heart. She knew she was in deep trouble for what she had done tonight. She mentally laughed at the way she felt at the moment, it was like she was a teenager again and Klaus was her father waiting for his rebellious teenager to come home from a forbidden rave.

"Waiting for you _he stopped talking and took a sip from his drink_ where were you ?" he questioned gazing at her body as if she was a trophy that was his to own.

"Nowhere." she answered quickly.

"Wanna try that again ?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her as he mocked her stupidity.

"Where do you think I was ?" she tried another approach, she knew sooner or later he would lay out the truth. So why should she tell him anything if the same thing would happen to her again.

"Well, _he stood up from his current position and walked towards her body as if he was a panther going after his next meal_ I think you, my _precious _wife was with the army boy, correct me if I'm wrong." he said that last part with authority as he skimmed his hand on the side of her face.

She stayed quiet waiting for his next moves, all that could be heard was her labored breathing and the ticking from the grandfather clock down the Hall just a few feet away from them.

He tightens his grip around her chin then made her face look his way forcing her eyes to stare into his cold, unforgiving blue orbs. "I said, correct me if I'm wrong." he repeated a little louder than before.

"Your not wrong." she squeaked.

He snorted at her and lifted his left hand to smack her straight in the face. He hit her with so much force that her bottom lip began to bleed from the pressure of his hand. He grabbed onto her long curls roughly making her neck form into a crooked position. "You are my wife and no blast from your past will take you from me." he threw her on the marble floor, kicking her abdomen furiously. She yelped from the sharp pains his thick boot gave to her muscles whenever it came close to her body. "Do you get that ?" he screamed.

She felt her insides being beaten up to a pulp, the pain became unbearable after a few minutes of his foot playing with her stomach. He gripped his hand around her neck forcing her limp body to stand from the cold floor. He pinned her body against the wall squeezing her throat as he spoke again "DO YOU GET THAT ?" he yelled.

Her face was beginning to turn purple as the pressure from his hand on her throat became nothing but a numbing feeling. She quickly nodded her head to his demand, once he felt that she had enough he let go of her body like it meant nothing in his vicious eyes. She coughed uncontrollably thanking the lord that she could finally breathe and get some much needed oxygen through her airways. She watched him walk  
>away from her then heard his footstep coming from the stairs that led to the second floor.<p>

She closed her eyes and let the tears freely fall down her cheeks. _You just need to do as he says then everything will get better_ Her inner-self repeated over and over again. Elena felt like whenever he would lay a hand on her was only because she misbehaved in someway or she just wasn't doing the duties a wife should get done. More pools of salty liquid fell from her doe eyes as she looked on how pathetic her life had become.

After an hour of crying she stood up from the icy floor using the wall as her strength so she could be able to move without falling. She made it to their bedroom and layed on the bed like an unemotional robot. She didn't feel anything as his arm wrapped around her waist bringing her body closer to his front, he sighed in contentment placing his head on the side of her neck.

She gladly let sleep take over her body not wanting to stay in the lucid world. At least in her dreams everything was as it should be. Her, Damon and Allison were a happy family in her dreams and maybe someday those fantasies could turn into a reality.

Morning came and Elena stretched her body finding a hard chest hitting the back of her hands. Immediately she scooted back letting a sigh drop from her lips as she stared at the blank wall thinking over the past 24 hours. _Today is a new day, it couldn't get much worse_ her subconscious thought.

The bell rang more than once when Elena was downstairs making breakfast for herself and Klaus. She didn't want the doorbell to disturb his sleep so she walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes widen when she saw who was in front of her.

"What are you doing here ?" she asked wrapping her robe closer to her body.

"What happened ?" he looked closely at her face and noticed her face had a very dark red mark on the right side of her cheek.

"Nothing." she looked down at the floor not being able to meet his stare.

"Seriously, your just going to stand there and pretend he did not do anything to you ?" he asked furiously, not really getting what was going through that little head of hers.

She didn't get a chance to answer his question since a masculine voice spoke before she could get Damon away from her home.

"If you know what's best for you I suggest you stay away from Elena." Klaus said as he wrapped his right arm around her small waist.

"Is that a threat ?" he pushed, he wasn't going to let some chump boss him around. He was the commander and chief in the army for god sakes. No one, not even the mayor of their little town was going to tell him what he could do or not do.

"No, I'm just warning you. If you really care about her and her safety then you will stay away from her and my daughter." Klaus said while he tightens his hold on her waist showing that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her if Damon didn't back down.

It stung his heart hearing the words my daughter come from that man's mouth. With the pleading look Elena was giving him he knew he should walk away. He gave them one last look before sprinting his way to his car, _I won't give up on you Elena_ Damon thought as he angrily barged open the car's door and got out of their driveway.

AN: Thank you guys for all the reviews you have left from the last chapter it really got me motivated to work on this for a few days and since I finished it pretty early I decided to update this story now :D I left you guys with another dramatic filled chapter because in my head Klaus is the all knowing so I'm pretty sure he would know what has been going on behind his back and get extremely pissed off.

All that's left to say is review, review, review - makes an happy writer =D

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER SEVEN

Finally the bruising on her cheek had started to heal, it was now a light shade of pink on her olive skin. If you stared at her closely it seemed as if she was blushing and not had been physically struck from her husband. For the past two weeks she hasn't heard from Damon, he hadn't talked to her, or tried to come in contact with her nor their daughter. Sadly enough Allison kept asking for him and all she could tell her little girl in response was that he went away for an important business trip and won't be back for a while.

Her eyes shifted away from the big mirror then landed on the muscular form lying on the Queen sized bed. His sleeping body was nothing but an illusion to what really layed underneath his calm features. The monster that was her husband had broken her apart. She gave up on hope a long time ago finding no point of counting on people for help. If she needed something done she believed she could do it herself. Sadly the only thing she can't handle is the abusive man she lives with.

Elena took in a deep breath and walked out of their bedroom making her way to the kitchen where she would prepare breakfast for her family. She heard the pitter patter of little feet running around the hallway then the small sounds came to a stop; she turned around finding her daughter still dressed in her princess Jasmine pajamas.

"Morning sweetie." Elena exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Morning mommy." Allison responded in a very giddy voice.

"Do you know what today is?" she questioned knowing full well the little girl sitting on the barstool knew what this day would include.

She bopped her head up and down in understanding "Today I will finally be six years old, I am no longer a little girl."

Elena giggled at the way her daughter spoke of her maturity, she knew as years went by her small bundle of joy would grow up to be a very wonderful woman, she just couldn't get how fast the years passed by. Elena now understood what her mother used to say about her and her brother growing up too fast. She still couldn't believe six years ago she was only at 20 years of age when she held a new born baby girl in her small arms. "You're no longer my little girl." she said with a small playful pout as her hands passed through Allison's long brown curls.

"No matter how old I get, I'll always be your little girl mommy." she said in a sweet voice.

Elena wrapped her arms around her small body and embraced her daughter. "I love you." she whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." After that been said Elena closed her eyes for a few moments letting this emotional moment sink in, her eyes snapped open when she heard Klaus's voice.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." he said in an English accent.

"Daddy!" Allison yelped getting herself away from her mom to run into Klaus's open arms. Giggles were heard as the dirty blonde haired man twirled her daughter around in a full circle.

Elena let out a small sigh and brought her attention back to the almost finished breakfast.

"So you're finally six years old huh?" he asked with excitement in his deep voice.

"Yup." Allison replied popping the 'p' for emphasis.

"This deserve a celebration now don't you think?"

She nodded her small head before speaking "Stefan said I would get a party at his house today."

Klaus's demeanor changed for a quick second before getting back to his regular charming self. "That's very generous of Stefan."

"He's the best uncle ever." Allison said not knowing how much truth her innocent words held.

"I bet he is, but I have something for you princess." He decided to change the subject away from the youngest Salvatore.

"What is it?" Her curiosity got the better of her as she looked at his back to see if he was hiding anything behind him.

He chuckled at her movements while carrying her to the dinner table in the living room. Klaus then placed her on a chair before taking out a medium sized box from his back pocket "here you go." he said placing the box in her tiny hands.

She immediately opened the velvet box finding a gold necklace with the letter A hanging from the chain. "It's very pretty, thank you daddy." Allison said with a smile on her rosy lips.

"You're welcome." Klaus said and placed a small kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Breakfast is served." Elena spoke while carrying a big tray in the middle of her hands.

Once she layed out the dishes on the big wooden table they digged into their food enjoying the taste of the freshly made strawberry pancakes.

/

In her dark red with small straps shirt that contained a pale pink thinning popping out the curved of said shirt, the sparkly balled necklace added a feminine style to her laid back look. Jean blue shorts were added to the combo showing off her long slim legs and to finish off her summer outfit she placed on simple black converse on her feet. Her long chestnut locks were pulled back into a messy ponytail while she had dangling earrings hanging on either sides of her face.

Elena walked to the bathroom getting some last minute things into her luggage and was startled when she found Klaus sitting on their bed staring at her with a calculating look on his face.

"So you're letting the Salvatore's take care of our daughter's birthday arrangements?" he asked in a calm tone.

"It's always been this way Klaus, for the last five years we usually celebrate her birthday at their home. What makes this year so different?" she said not needing a straight answer from him since she knew the reason behind her question.

"Don't act stupid Elena, you know what makes today different from all the others." he got up from the soft mattress and walked towards her.

"If Damon is what you're worried about then you really do underestimate me." she stated.

"I'm more worried about what you will do with him than his own actions towards you." his cold hand pressed itself on her cheek in a soothing touch as his dark blue-green orbs gazed into her doe eyes.

"Then there's no need to worry. Nothing will happen between me and him." Elena knew she was partially lying because she didn't have that much confidence on her own self-control.

His hand pushed her face to his making their lips touch in a sweet kiss. She rarely had a chance to see this side of him, the sweet and kind side instead of the manipulative and dishonest side. Maybe it was because today was Allison's birthday or he had something up his sleeve. Either way she wasn't going to over think his kindness, whenever he decided to act this way she would be lucky if it lasted a week or two before he snapped back to his usual self.

"Come on hunny were leaving." She shouted from the front door of the house.

"Coming." a sweet voice announced and all that were heard was little footsteps running Elena's way.

"You got everything?" she asked inspecting her daughter to make sure she had all the things that were needed to go to Stefan's house.

"Yes mom." She answered.

"Alrighty, let's go." she said taking her little hand into her own dainty ones.

Once inside the red Honda Elena buckled Allison's seat belt in her kiddy seat then she walked to the driver's seat and strapped on her own seat belt. Satisfied with the scenery of today, Elena let herself enjoy the beautiful sight of nature that captured her eyes. After a few minutes of driving by tall aging trees, the car came to a stop in front of the Salvatore's driveway. She unbuckled her seat belt then came to Allison to unbuckled the seat belt that kept her steady throughout the whole ride. Hand in hand Allison and her walked to the big home and came in the presence of Rebekah.

"Morning Bekah." Elena smiled giving her long time friend a small but comforting hug.

"Morning Lena." she spoke her friend's nickname with the sweet accent that Elena found endearing and very unique.

"Happy birthday munchkin!" The blond haired woman said beaming from left to right with a bright smile on her pink lips.

"Thank you." replied Allison with the same ecstatic feeling.

They stepped inside the well known house and heard a fit of laughter echoing from the kitchen.  
>Being the curious woman she is Elena walked inside the kitchen and stared out the open window, a smile graced her pink lips as she saw Damon and Stefan playing a game of football in the backyard. After a few minutes, a small figure ran towards the brothers startling them out of their current position. The dark haired man took the boy in his arms and twirled in a circle with Daniel safely in his hands. She let out a soft sight getting lost in the view just yards away from her, Damon turned around when he felt he was being watched. His big smile dropped a few inches as he glared at the person that was looking at him. She gulped lightly at his sudden change of emotion then quickly turned around walking out of the gigantic kitchen.<p>

Elena stood in her own room inside the Salvatore Boarding house staring at her reflection from the body length mirror. A soft sigh escaped her full lips as she stared at the vintage dress that covered her body, it was a white floral dress that showed off her best curves in a classy way. Her hands straighten the plies on her dress while her curled hair flowed over her shoulders only stopping under her breast.

Footsteps came marching in at a quiet pace from her back. It came to a stop in front of the night stand, where there were two frames that faced the queen sized bed. The one on the right contained a picture of Elena, Stefan and Rebekah from the time they were freshmen in College while the other had a picture of Elena holding an infant wrapped with a pink blanket around its small body. Damon stared at the picture for a few seconds as he subconsciously passed his thumb over the glass of the old frame. "You both look beautiful." he commented taking his gaze from the picture to the woman that stood only centimeters away from him.

She lightly smiled at him through the mirror "Thanks, she takes your side of the family, so I'm not so surprised."

A soft chuckle left his lips as he placed the frame back on the miniature table then walked towards her. His hands layed on her almost bare shoulders "She has many of your wonderful features Elena, she might have some of mine but no one could ever mistake her beauty to come from you."

"Why have you been ignoring me?" she whispered.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" his left eyebrow went up in a mocking movement.

"Yes, but I thought you would try a little harder to be there for Allison." she wanted to say for her as well but those words never left her mouth.

"I will be there for her Elena, you don't have to worry about that." he said taking his hands away from her soft skin.

Elena nodded her head swiftly putting on the expensive diamond earrings on each ear before making an escape from the suddenly suffocating room.

"Wait." Damon said making a grab for her arm.

"What is it?" she asked looking at him with curiosity in her doe eyes.

"I have something for you." he reached inside his pocket taking out an old necklace for her to see.

"Its gorgeous." she said in a breathless tone.

"It's all yours." he smirked as he got her body in front of the mirror so he could put the piece of jewelry on her neck.

Once placed on her neck she touched the necklace and smiled. She remembered Sofia always wearing that necklace as if it were a precious treasure. "I though she was buried with it." Elena said turning around so she could face him properly.

"She left it to me, she said that once I find the special girl that I love and could see some kind of future with I should give it to that girl." he replied with a sad smile.

A soft sigh came out of her mouth as she listened to his words "But we can't have a future together Damon, I'm already married, there can never be-"

She was stopped from speaking as his soft lips pressed on her plum natural colored lips. That simple touch sent thousands of sparks throughout her entire body. Elena sighed into the kiss while her hands were laced together on the back of his neck. Damon layed his palms on her clothed waist while he pushed her closer to his muscular figure, as the kiss continued Elena's body felt as if it was ignited with nothing but fiery passion. When his lips left her mouth and went down to her neck she was finally able to get a few breathless words "Damon stop." she said ignoring every need to rip off his clothing.

He placed one more kiss on her lips before taking his body away from hers. "We will have a future together, it doesn't matter if I have to keep pushing the truth out of you, or wait till you see that you want us to be a couple as much as I do. Just know I will always love you Elena." those 3 lettered words was the last thing he said before he walked away from her.

Her eyes were beginning to water, he didn't know just how much she want for them to be together but her life at the moment was too complicated for her to pursue her wishes. She had her daughter to think about, what if she just goes to Damon and her daughter didn't agree with that decision?

Sighing she passed her fingers over her eyes and checked in the mirror to make sure her makeup wasn't ruined. She smiled at the mirror once more mentally preparing herself for the night that was to come.

/

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Allison, happy birthday to you!" Everyone cheered in the humongous Living room, the spacious room contained many presents from all the people that came to the birthday batch with various decorations covering the big space. You could easily tell it was princess themed, exactly proportioned between girly and sporty.

Allison happily blew out her six candles that stayed firmly on top the of her gigantic cake. After that was over with she gained a kiss on the cheek from both parents before her mother started cutting the cake. She was gifted with the biggest piece after all it was her birthday and everyone else got something average sized since there were a lot of people crowding the boarding house.

"Happy birthday Allison." Damon said with a light smile.

"Thank you." she smiled back.

"I have something for you." he said as he took out a dark blue pouch that had many silver stars surrounding the colored area.

He placed the big piece of cloth in the little girl's hand waiting for her reaction; he had put a lot of thought into what he wanted to get her. It couldn't be anything to extravagant but it had to be special. Allison opened her gift in an excited manner; once she saw what was inside the bag a bright smile graced her lips. "It's very pretty." she said softly as she still held her big smile on her face.

She was trying to put the bracelet on her wrist but was miserably failing at putting it on by herself. "Let me help you with that." Damon suggested.

He brought her hand on top of his before placing the gold charm bracelet around her small wrist. The charms on the bracelet shined from the light of the chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. The charms on the bracelet were the things that Damon so far has learned about Allison, it had a golden dolphin, a star, a heart, a four leaf clover, a turtle, a small shell and a big letter A in the middle of the bracelet. "All done." he said with a smile. The little girl smiled back at him then reached out her arms to give him a hug.

Elena watched this interaction from the sidelines not wanting to impose on their first father and daughter moment. She smiled at the way they got along so perfectly, it was as if Allison has known Damon for her entire life.

"He seems awfully cozy with her." a male voice said from behind her.

She twisted her body around to get a better look at the person that the voice belonged to, she immediately regretted it as she faced Klaus "Well he is considered to being her uncle."

"Hmmph, is there something you want to tell me Elena ?" he questioned ignoring her earlier statement.

"No, Should I have something to tell you ?" she fired back, for some reason it seemed like Klaus knew something she didn't and she wasn't going to spill out her secrets till she knew he knew the truth for sure.

"I don't really know, at this point anything that comes from your mouth is nothing but lies. I might as well get to know this Damon chap before I suspect anything of him." Klaus responded with a smirk before he took a gulp from his alcoholic drink.

"Please Klaus don't mess with him." she murmured.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked as he raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"He just came back from defending our country, right now all he needs is peace and if you start whatever your doing, your going to mess with him till he becomes nothing but a mess." she knew how Klaus worked, any men that came close to her always had to deal with Klaus and once that happened the next day they ignored her as if the friendship she built with them was nothing but a distant memory. She was lucky she was able to keep Stefan in her life or she would literary have no friends left in her pathetic life.

"Don't worry, if your friend is as tough as he looks then there will be no problems of having him as an acquaintance." he said before getting another gulp from his drink.

"Please Klaus leave him be." she pleaded.

"Just because I'm in a good mood does not mean you get to order me around sweetheart, you know I always get what I want." he said with a smirk then kissed her lips with demanding force.

After he left her she looked towards Allison's way to make sure she was where exactly Elena left her. Damon was staring at her with a hard look; she gulped lightly before putting up her cup towards him. She then gave him a sweet smile ignoring the fact that he saw the commotion between her and Klaus. She took a sip of her apple juice never taking her eyes from his.

AN: Moving can be such a hassle sometimes -_- Now that I finally got my inspiration back for this story you guys ended with a long chapter :) It might not be the best so I hope you guys have no problems with this one. And don't worry Let it slide will be updated either Wednesday or Friday. Thank you for your reviews from the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER EIGHT

Elena sat across from her mother on the metallic round chair waiting for the food to arrive.

"How's everything with Klaus?" Bianca questioned once she stopped placing a thick layer of crimson colored lipstick on her lips.

"We're fine." she quickly answered not wanting to blurt out something she would regret saying later on.

"Just fine?" the elder woman's eyebrows scrunched up in suspicion.

"Yes mom, the birthday party for Allison went great by the way." she pointed out; her mother never seemed to have any interest in her life unless it involved Klaus or the duties she was expected to do as his wife.

"That's fantastic honey, but you know you have to keep Klaus happy right?" she said looking straight into her eldest daughter's eyes.

The brunette sighed at her mother's words "I know mom, you've told me this thousandths of times before." she knew there was no competing with the older woman, no matter how much she tried to show some signs that there was something wrong Bianca would just ignore them as if they were nothing.

"And, I will keep saying so till I hear the gentleman is happy with you."

Sometimes she wondered if the cold-hearted woman who sat before her was actually her mother, the last time she remembered a happy memory with her mom was back when Jason and her father were still alive. Back when everything was normal, it wasn't just about the money, glamour, or publicity it was just the fact of having a happy family that mattered the most.

_The 9 year old girl ran around giggling holding onto her little sister's hand while the youngest of the Gilbert family was chasing the sisters with a water gun._

_"Imma get chu!" shouted the brown haired boy._

_"Let's see you try." Elena giggled looking around the backyard for a good place to hide._

_"This is fun." giggled Faye the second youngest child of Bianca and Michael Gilbert._

_The sisters ran towards the best hiding place which was behind the big oak tree located in the beginning of the deep forest that was most of the time forbidden to walk into. They crouched down in front of the big piece of wood, time to time Elena looked up making sure Jason wouldn't make a surpass ambush._

_When icy water sprinkled over her skin the brunette turned around finding a nine year old Damon with a sly smirk on his thin lips._

_"Gotcha." he said pouring water over her little sister as well._

_"What are you doing?" she asked with a questioning stare._

_"Just helping the little guy out, after all it's one against two, I'm just evening out the fields." he replied with a not quite innocent smile._

_Jason came running in with a giddy smile when he saw how wet his siblings had become. "Chu got em good." the little kid said looking up at Damon as if he was a heroic figure that needed to be places in a gigantic Museum._

_He chuckled and petted her brother on the head. "Thanks kid." for his young age Damon had always been more mature than any other boy she had played with or even talked to. A blush crept from her spine to her cheeks as she noticed those hypnotic blue eyes were intensely gazing at her boring doe orbs._

_Their stare were broken when Bianca yelled from the door of her comfy home "Come on guys time to get cleaned up for dinner !" after that was said she closed the door knowing her children would obey her orders and come back in the safety of their wooden house._

_"Wanna come for dinner?" Elena asked while watching her siblings run inside their home._

_"If your mom doesn't mind." he said taking the plastic water gun from the dirt floor._

_"She won't mind." she said with a small smile._

_"Alright, see you in a few minutes." he went up to her and lightly kissed her cheek before running towards the boarding house which was only minutes away._

_Once she got all cleaned up Elena ran down the steps and walked towards the kitchen finding her mother cooking up a storm inside the spacious room. "Need any help mom?" the curious girl asked as she looked around the kitchen that contained varieties of food lying on the counter._

_"Sure honey, why don't you decorate the sugar cookies?" the elder woman asked helping her pride and joy on top of a chair so she could get the job done._

_"Yay! These are me and Damon's favorite." a smile spread on the little girl's lips as she took the blue icing and began to spread it on the blank cookie._

_Bianca chuckled at her daughter's words knowing Damon would probably come over for Dinner that day. "Just don't put too much, okay?" she placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead and got back to putting the last ingredients on the first dish._

once their orders came both mother and daughter digged into their food finding pleasure on the fantastic flavors that hit their tongues.

"How's Faye doing?" Elena asked not really liking the awkward silence that filled the air.

"She's alright." She answered not really paying much attention to the question that was just asked.

"Just _alright_ ?" it had been a long time since she spoke to her sister and to Elena it seemed as if her mom could care less on what was going on with either of her children.

"We don't really talk much honey, ever since she went off to college, she barely calls home so I have no idea what's going on with her." she said with an unconcerned shrug.

She scoffed at her mother's choice of words; she knew Bianca could've tried harder to get in contact with her now youngest child if she truly cared enough. "Or your just not trying to get in contact with her." she murmured under her breath.

"Of course I am." she responded in mock offense.

"If your trying so hard, then how come you don't know that she had a skating accident or better yet how come you haven't noticed that I've been getting beaten by my own husband." she blurted out in a hurt tone.

"Elena, stop telling me lies, we're in public for god sakes." she spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Why would I lie to you about this?" she asked in looking at her mom with disgust.

"Because you want out of your marriage and you would do anything to get out of it. But let me tell you something young lady I never raised liars so stop acting like one."

She shook her head and grabbed her purse from the floor. "You're unbelievable." after that was said she walked out of the restaurant leaving her mother to finish her brunch alone.

/

If it wasn't for the fact Damon was head over heels in love with Elena he would've probably punched Klaus on the face when he asked (more like demanded) for them to go out for a friendly lunch. Now he was miserably sitting across from the devil himself, waiting for his food to arrive.

"So you and Elena seem to be really close." Klaus observed.

"She's my childhood best friend, why else would I be close to her?" the blue eyed man questioned looking at the blond haired man before him with a repulsive stare.

"I don't know, maybe because she's a pretty good looking thing, and you wouldn't mind taking her away from me ?" he said as if the words that flew out of his mouth was exactly what Damon had in mind.

"Excuse me ?" he said squinting his eyes at the man that sat only a few meters away from him, one word that could describe him would be insane. There was no way a sane man would talk about their wife as if she was a treasure that needed to be won.

"You heard me, I've seen the way you look at my wife and let me tell you something, you should back off if you know what's best for you." he warned looking straight into his opponent's eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight, I am not your little minion so don't think you can boss me around. Just because you're the mayor of this town doesn't mean I have to follow your every word." his hands were turning into fists as he tried his best to control his anger. Ever since he was little he never liked it when people would boss him around, unless it was his mother who would ask him to do something he didn't feel like doing, then he would probably just ignore anybody else and do what he wanted to do.

He chuckled at him "That my friend is your biggest mistake, if I want something to be done, it gets done. So if you care about her as much as you seem to- maybe even more so then I suggest you take my warning into consideration."

When he heard Elena being mentioned into the conversation he lost it, he pushed his tight fist to the bastard's face in one take and made Klaus fall off his chair "If you lay one hand on her again you're a dead man." he didn't give Klaus a chance to answer since he was walking away from the table as a waitress ran towards the fallen mayor.

/

Elena had been aimlessly driving through Mystic Falls with no real destination in mind; her car came to an abrupt stop when she saw the slightly faded sign of Mystic Falls cemetery. Once she saw the small gate in front of the sad place she knew who she needed to see and talk to.

She stepped out of the car and closed the door making sure it was securely shut so no wandering person would try and steal her car. Even though her home town was not really known for burglary, you just never know when something like this could happen.

She slowly walked to the aging gate and opened it getting a squeaky sound in response. The doe eyed girl took in a deep breath trying her best to stay calm, she never really liked going to the cemetery but sometimes she needed to talk to someone who wouldn't judge her, she just needed a person to hear her rant on and on about her not so perfect life. Once inside she quickly walked by the many headstones that contained multiple engraved words from their families.

Finally getting to the plaque that contained,

**IN MEMORY**  
><strong>JASON MICHAEL GILBERT<strong>  
><strong>MAY 14, 1992<strong>  
><strong>HERE LIES THE LOVING SON AND BROTHER.<strong>

Elena dropped on her knees letting hateful tears fall freely from her chocolate brown eyes. "God, I miss you so much Jason, you didn't deserve this. I am so sorry, If I never had gotten drunk that night then you would still be here. But I guess karma works in mysterious ways doesn't it?" as she spoke heart felt as if it was getting broken into a million pieces. "Everyday I look at the picture of you, mom, dad, Faye and me and I realize how much I miss those days, it was so much easier back then, there were no responsibilities, no getting older, no bills to take care of, no abusive husband." she admitted with a sad chuckle.

"But I guess that's what I have to live with. You know Allison just turned 6 a few days ago and Damon came back from the war a few months ago as well. I have no idea what to do anymore, I try so hard to pull back from my old life and stick onto this one pretending this is what want, when in reality I just wish he had never gone to that stupid war and stayed home so we could've gotten the chance to take care of her by ourselves. You know, you would've loved her Jason; she has a little part of you in her, mostly the energetic part anyway. I want to take Damon's advice and run away but I can't, if I leave I have to worry about Allison and getting a new school for her, making her find new friends and that's so much on a little girl that has no idea what's truly going on." Sighing she passed her hand through her brown curls "I tried telling mom about what Klaus has been doing to me but she just denies it as she always does and I'm not surprised she's pretending nothing is going on. It seems like nothing matters to mom but the money and publicity she gets from my marriage. You know ever since your death she turned into the shell of the mom I use to love, but I'm not surprised either since when she lost you she lost dad as well. I wonder when you're up there if you're alright, have you been with dad all these years? I just have no idea on what to think or do. Do you think I should just leave or stay with him for mom's sake?" she questioned as if she would get answer to all problems. Surprisingly a gust of wind went through the cemetery and somehow she felt her brother and father's presence by her side.

She shook her head at her own thoughts and brought her fingers to her lips. she then pressed her fingertips to the cold stone "Goodnight baby bro." she said in a squeaky tone before getting up from the floor to walk to her car.

/

She softly closed the door behind her hoping Klaus wasn't home. At this moment she couldn't deal with all the troubles that came with her husband, all she needed was a good night's sleep and maybe a small glass of champagne.

"Welcome back." a voice whispered in front of her.

She immediately opened her eyes finding Klaus in front of her with a black eye. "What happened?" she asked with a small amount of concern in her voice.

"Your little _friend_ happened." he said taking a big gulp of his amber colored drink.

"Damon did this?" she couldn't believe Damon, she had told him not to do anything idiotic and now she comes home finding a very unnaturally calm husband.

"Yes he did, and you want to know the best part of it all?" he rhetorically questioned as he stepped closer to Elena.

"What?" she asked feeling her limbs start to tremble from his menacing stare.

"The little bastard ordered me around and no one tells me what do, especially when it comes to _you_." he said throwing the almost empty glass against the wooden wall.

She flinched when the glass object hit the wooden surface with a loud bang. "You're going to wake up Allison."

"Does it look like I care if your little brat wakes up or not?"

"Don't call her that." she said taking her body away from his.

"Come back here." he grabbed her arm in a tight grip forcing her body to face his.

"Klaus you're hurting Me." she spoke softly as she felt his hand tighten around her small arm.

"Good." he said with a smirk as he banged her against the wall and started to rip off her clothing.

"Stop it." her hands were trying to take his cold palms away from her body but as always her strength was nothing compared to his.

He inwardly groaned when he saw that tonight was the night she chose to fight him, _wrong move_ he thought to himself. "Since it seems like you won't give me what I want then I just have to teach you a lesson won't I?" he said throwing her frail form on the floor, he then began to beat her bare belly with his fist while he straddled her bottom area with his front.

She moaned at the pain he was giving her while trying her best not to get hit in the face, she didn't have any idea when or how it happened but a second later she heard her daughter's voice "Stop hurting my mommy !" she ran to his back and started to hit his head with her small fist.

Klaus groaned and threw the small girl off of him with one swing. Allison yelped one last cry before her head hit the wall with a loud bang. Elena's eyes widen at the sound and quickly jumped from the floor to crawl towards her unmoving daughter.

"Oh god, no no." she cried while she began to hypervanalating, she gulped down a think layer of saliva before she held her daughter's head on her lap trying to see if there was any blood coming from her head.

Klaus stared at them with no remorse and walked out of the hallway. She watched him walk away as more tears fell from her eyes. With blurred vision Elena dialed 911 as quickly as she could while still holding onto her daughter's small body.

AN: This is kind of short but the next one will be longer, promise :) and if you're probably wondering how Faye looks like, she's looks exactly like Faye from the secret circle. Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore;)

CHAPTER NINE

Her head was leaning over the very still form that was surrounding by various machines to keep the frail body in a somewhat motioning state. She held her daughter's small hand in her slightly cold palms waiting for some sign of life to come back to her bundle of joy.

More silent tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the outcome of her very screwed up relationship. She would give anything if this was her lying on the cold hospital bed than her innocent child being stuck in a situation she never belonged to in the first place.

With trembling hands Elena grabbed her phone from the end of the bed and dialed the only number she could process to call.

"Hello ?" a groggy voice answered at the fourth ring.

"I need you to come down to the hospital." she murmured in a low and throaty tone.

"What happened ?" he asked immediately getting up from the comfort of his bed as he realized who was at the other end of the phone.

"Just- please come." she now sobbed watching the lines of the heart monitor go up and down at the visage of lime green mountains.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few." he was shoving his feet through his gray sweat pants as he hanged up the phone quickly placing a baggy sweater over his top half.

Once inside his new car, Damon drove through the familiar sites with multiple scenarios invading his mind. What if she had been so beaten up by Klaus that she ended in the hospital ? What if someone they both cared about got hurt ? there were so many more questions going through his head that he was only briefly paying attention to the road that laid out before him.

Thankfully he made it at an record time and parked his car at the parking lot that faced the humongous and intimidating building. He walked trough the electric doors passing by just a few people that sat on the dark blue chairs with exhausted expressions on their faces. He came to stop when he found what he was looking for.

"Excuse me." he said politely to the brunette woman who was clearly occupied with the stacks of papers that surrounded her spacious desk.

"Yeah ?" she questioned looking up from her paperwork.

"Hey Bon." he said with a slight smirk when he noticed the young woman was actually one of his close friends.

She chuckled lightly as she passed her hands through her mildly curled locks "Your here for Elena right ?" she asked changing her slightly happy stare to a solemn one.

"Yeah, where is she ?" from the look she was giving him at the moment, he knew whatever awaited for him in the hospital wouldn't be good (not that getting called at 3:00 am in the morning to get to the hospital wasn't warning enough).

"She's in room 304, once you get to the third floor just go to your left." she explained then gave him a sad smile as he thanked her.

Damon ran to the elevator catching an empty one by luck and pressed for the third floor. When he reached designated floor he walked pass a few rooms before reaching the cream colored door that had the numbers **304** boded in dark blue.

Quietly he knocked on the said door and waited for a response from the other side, shuffling noises were heard from the outside of the room before he was faced with a teared eyed Elena.

He entered the white painted room getting a view of white curtain covering his view to the back of the room. "what's going on ?" he asked with an raised brow.

"U'm- she couldn't find the right words to explain the current situation their daughter was in so she settled for another way of _explanation _please don't be mad." she whimpered as her eyes began to water once again.

"Hey, hey, why would I be mad ?" he soothed as he stepped closer to her shivering body so he could lay his warm hand on her cold arm.

She sighed and took in a calming breath trying her best to control her unstable emotions. Elena cruised towards the thick curtain and pulled it back revealing a pale little girl lying on the bed, unmoving.

His eyes widen in fear as he quickly walked towards his daughter's still form. Panic filled his mind while he keeled in front of her bed and placed his hand on her small one. "What happened ?" he asked not taking his eyes away from his new found offspring.

"Klaus-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when she saw him abruptly get up from his kneeling position to walk back to her frozen figure.

"What did he do to her ?" he questioned with a particularly raised tone of voice.

"I came home and he was very angry, we were yelling at each other then one thing led to the other, so he got on top of me and was beating me... She stopped for a second getting the image of her useless body under his while his fists beat her belly into a_ pulp_ I don't know how, but I think she heard us fighting and she got on top of him so he could stop. But he reflexes sending her head first to the wall." more tears were now flowing past her cheeks as she relived that awful memory over again.

"I'm going to kill him." his hands were balling into fists of anger as she gave him a brief explanation of what went on that led his child a first ticket to a hospital room. He tried to walk past her with one thing fueling each movement he made.

She brought her hands on his clothed chest and stepped in front of him "Please don't do that." she whispered knowing she sounded like a complete idiot for even trying to defend the monster hat hurt her only pride and joy.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now ? He_ hurt _ our daughter and placed her in a hospital. What more reason do I need to give that dick a good beating." he yelled at her as if she was just an obstacle that was in the way of him getting what he wants.

"I want you to help me." she said as she stared into his furious blue orbs.

"Help you what ?" his mind was now full of curiosity than the anger that filled his head only few minutes prior.

"I want you to help me leave him." she said in a stern voice as if she was trying to convince herself that it was the best thing to do not only for her safety but for her daughter's safety as well.

"Do you really want to do that ? because the last time I check you said it was next to impossible to leave him." he said not believing her words, in his mind she was just using the conviction to leave him as a way to stop him from picking a fight with her husband.

"I only said that because I was afraid of even thinking of leaving him, I tried that once and he said he would kill all the people that I care for. So yes, it's kind of impossible to leave him without someone I love ending up dead." her voice was shaken not only from the sadness she was feeling but the rage she felt from releazing she was stuck in a relationship with no real way out.

Damon sighed as he sat on the chair that was not occupying Elena's cell. he combed his hand through his raven black hair trying to find a way to help the woman he loves out of a very disturbing marriage.

She walked up to him and layed her hands on his shoulder. "Please don't give up on me, I want to get away from him as much as you do but I can't do that unless I get some outside help." she pleaded, she didn't want to seem too desperate but now that her only child was lying on a hospital bed, unconscious. It proved to her that maybe there would never be a way out unless she got help from someone who could protect herself and Allison.

He was in deep thought as he had nothing in mind but how he could get his daughter and Elena away from the monster that is her husband. But he just couldn't do that with all the chaos that was around him, he stared at his only child for the last time before speaking his thoughts. "I won't, I just need some time to think... So I'll be back in a few okay ?" he placed his hands on her side and slowly got up from the chair to give her forehead a soft kiss.

"Alright." she whispered with a slight pout on her pink lips. She watched him walk away from the hospital room and a small sigh left her lips as she sat down on the chair right in front of the medium sized bed.

She held onto Allison's lifeless hand and pressed her cold skin on the right side of her face. More tears escaped her brown orbs while she combed her hand through Allison's light brown curls. "I am so sorry honey, you didn't deserved any of this, but your daddy and me will find a way to get us out of the mess." she whimpered laying her face on the light pink blanket. "I promise." was the last words that escaped her mouth before she fell asleep on the slightly comfortable mattress.

/

She felt a hand shaking her shoulder and suddenly her eyes snapped open to the bright light that filled the room. Groaning Elena brought her body in it's last position while stretching her stiff back and arms.

"Hey sleepy head." Stefan said with a small smile on his lips.

"Hey." she murmured as she stared at her still unmoving daughter.

"You know his not getting away with this right ?" He said while sitting on the chair that faced hers.

"I don't know what to think. His stronger than me, he has connections that are legal and illegal, there's no way for me to leave him or even get him in serious trouble for hurting my daughter." she let the disturbing sadness overcrowd her mind once again, from her perspective there was no way she could win, without Damon's help she'll probably have to deal with this for the rest of her life.

"We can help you, but you have to get ready for what my brother has planned for you" he stared at the small girl's figure and mentally cursed himself for not doing anything whenever Klaus abused Elena. If he had done something sooner, then maybe this innocent little girl wouldn't be in a hospital bed stuck in some kind of endless sleep.

"How can you help me ?" she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"I can, but I can't tell you how, not until Damon is here." Stefan clarified while intensely staring into her glum eyes.

She was about to reply to his unspecified response but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the sounds of someone's feet clicking on the granite floor.

D.r Fell cleared her throat before speaking up "Mrs Mikaelsen, can we have a talk outside."

Elena flinched at the name she was called by but quickly nodded her head at the doctor's request. She got up from the bed and followed her child's doctor to the outside of the hospital room.

"Is she going to be okay ?" the worried mother questioned as she looked into the other woman's eyes.

"Yes she will be, it might be a few hours or just a couple of days till your daughter fully returns from her comatose phase, but she will be just fine. Your very lucky she didn't fall with too much intensity on her head or she could've been stuck in a comma at this moment." the young doctor informed her.

She felt her eyes water for what felt like the fiftieth time that day "Thank you doctor Fell." she plastered a small smile on her lips and prayed that she wouldn't cry in front of the only person who gave her one less thing to worry about.

"Your welcome Mrs Mikaelsen." she said with a sympathetic smile on her face before she walked away from Elena.

/

Elena stared at the little vial of clear liquid in her hands then looked back the bowl of tomato soup on the wooden tray. She knew the only way to escape was to slip the liquid in his good and wait for the affects of the drug to completely knock him out so she could pack her stuff and get the hell out of this house once and for all.

_"All you have to do is put this in his drink, or food whichever and he'll knock out for a few hours. If you put the whole thing he'll probably pass out for a few days, now this all depends on you Lena. But I do advise to put a quarter of it in there so he'll be passed out for 24 hours but again this is up to you and you can do whatever you want with it." he said placing the clear glass vial in her small hand._

_She took in a deep shaky breath and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do in a few hours._

_"It just knocks him out right ? It won't like mentally damage his brain or anything ?" she questioned, even though Klaus had destroyed her life she still didn't want to do something that could kill him or mentally hurt his well being._

_"Yes, think of it as a sleeping pill, it knocks him out for a few, it doesn't hurt him what soever. And yes it's legal, so even if he were to trace it back to me I wouldn't get in trouble for this." he said while staring into her big doe eyes._

_She nodded her head and placed the small object in her pants pocket._

_"Are you sure you're okay with this ?" by the look on her face it seemed as if she was starting to have second thoughts on their plan._

_"Yes I'm sure, he has hurt not only me but my daughter. He abused and rapped me multiple times, She said with a small pause I just want to get the hell away from him and keep him as far away from Allison as possible." she replied with determination in her eyes._

_Damon nodded his head at the strong woman in front of him and placed his hand on her cheek "I love you." he whispered with a small smile. He knew she needed more encouragement and if repeating the love he has for her over and over again would help then he would comply to doing so._

_Elena let out a calming breath as she layed her cheek further into his soft hand "I love you too." she whispered while staring into his ocean blue orbs before bringing her lips closer to his. As she placed her lips on his addictive ones he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer body closer to his._

_As their fronts touched their kiss turned more passionate than before. He then brought her up against the wall and placed a soft kiss on her sweet neck. She let out a breathy moan while her hands gripped on his muscled back._

"What's taking so long ?" yelled Klaus from the master bedroom.

"I'm coming !" she responded as she slipped the drink into his morning meal, she took a stray spoon from the cabinet and mixed the liquid with his soup.

She grabbed onto the wooden tray and quickly walked up the stairs. Once she was inside the room she placed the wooden tray on his middle.

"Thanks." Klaus quickly said before digging into his morning meal.

Elena Calmly watched him finish his soup and his grilled cheese. Her heart was exploding inside her body as she saw his body become limp and lie down on his mattress without saying another word.

She took her cell from her pocket and dialed Damon's number.

"It's done." she said while staring at his unmoving form.

_"Alright, I'll be there in a few."_ he hanged up his phone and dropped his last bag into the trunk of his car.

AN: I am soooooooo sorry, I've been so busy this past month with school, quizzes and the plan that I had for my birthday that my stories have just slipped my mind, but now I'm back and will be updating let it slide and I was actually thinking of writing a Stefan and Caroline fanfic as well, do you guys think I should write this one ?

Loving you just might kill me;

His an original vampire, she's jut a measly human with no use to him. But what if he figures out her blood is needed to break the sun and moon curse and his the only one who can protect her from the wrath of his older brother.

Any who you guys were awesome with the last chapter reviews and I want to thank you guys for it. So I hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith, the producers of the show and all the other people involved in the CW. I'm just borrowing these characters from the show for fun purposes, even though I wished I owned Damon Salvatore ;)

CHAPTER TEN

With her arms wrapped around herself, Elena silently waited for Damon's blue camaro to appear and take her away from this place.

This house held so many haunting memories, so much pain that she wanted to be far away from it as soon as possible.

Now that she was finally free, or as close to free as she could get. Elena was beginning to worry about the things that could possibly go wrong. To her it just seemed too easy.

And when something so powerful can be finished so quickly, it felt too good to be real.

Once upon a time she had some kind of genuine feelings for the man. Some people might call her crazy for feeling anything more than total repulsion towards Klaus. She didn't really care though, she was young in need of someone to take care of her and had been fooled too many times by him.

He had made her feel like she was the only girl in the world in the beginning of their arrangement. Fooling her into thinking that their marriage could work. She was glad that she was getting this chance to move on, to get rid of all things Klaus and have a chance to move on with her life.

Her daughter would be safe, as well as she and everyone else she cared for. That's what she kept repeating in her head, she told herself over and over again that everyone she loved would be safe and sound. No harm would come to them by Klaus's hand.

Except for the little voice in the back of her mind, screaming at her. _He'll find you Elena and when he does you better run for your life._

She shook her head at that thought, inwardly laughing at herself for thinking that way. She had Damon to protect her and with him by her side she could get through this.

No correction she _would _get through this.

It was ludicrous of her to actually believe the first time he had hit her would've been the last. He had promised her over and over again that he would put a stop to it.

But he never did.

Over the years it just got worst, it would be just a few slaps here and there when he was angry. Then it grew to him forcing himself on her. After that long night of torture, everything went down hill from there.

He started using her body as a punching bag when he wanted to get out his frustrations and at night he would use her most private part as his toy till he got bored and tired of hearing her muffled screaming.

The first two years with Klaus was like a fairytale really. She had Allison and her life was actually, for a while, something you would consider perfect. He had treated her with respect, planned these ridiculous trips around the world just to have some alone time.

Even though their relationship was arranged, at least Klaus had tried to make her as comfortable with him as he could. And sadly he had succeeded. Once she finally found a comfort zone, thinking she could move on from Damon since she had heard no news of him. He never responded back to any of her letters and after seven months of writing she gave up on him a little.

At that time she was naive, didn't know right from wrong. Now she knew better.

One time when Klaus had went away for the whole weekend and knowing him he was probably with one of his mistresses. Elena walked around their mansion finding nothing to do that day.

Everything bored her and she needed something to keep her busy before she lost her mind.

She walked and walked till she reached the forbidden part of the house. He had told her to _never_ come near this area and she had listened to his commands. She did exactly as he said like the good little puppet she was.

Sometimes she wondered if the man compelled her to do some of the things she did for him. Except that was all just crazy talk, she knew that she feared him so much, so much that she would do anything to keep him sastified.

Anything to keep him from hurting her again.

Going agaisnt her better judgement she walked through the walls of the west wing of the house. She was taking a big risk by doing this, she felt a certain pull towards that section. She didn't know why because if Klaus were to find out she was here, she would surely get an awful beating and a night full of ruthless sex. And she definitely didn't want that.

Taking in a deep breath, Elena looked from side to side making sure the servants weren't around.

Unluckily for her, Klaus wanted the house full of them. Cleaning up after everything she did, follow her around and dress her up as if she were a queen. She had multiple fights with him until he agreed to have them at the house every weekend to clean up the house, even though she thought that she was doing a pretty good job at it on her own.

When she found only one door through the hall, she raised a brow at it. Why on earth was there one room in the whole entire wing? Shouldn't there be more than two rooms down this hall?

She shook that thought out of her head and kept on walking, she stopped in front of the door then turned the knob hoping that she wouldn't need a key to get in.

Luckily it was already unlocked, she guessed that Klaus had some kind of trust in her. Well that trust was down the drain since she was going against his number one rule.

Not that it mattered to her, she didn't trust him with her life nor with her daughter. So she opened the door and walked inside without a second thought.

Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her, there were multiple pictures of her from 6 years ago until now. And some others seemed like the time she was in her teenage years, way before she had even met Klaus. They were splattered all over the walls of the humongous room.

Her heartbeat quickened as she stepped inside the room, there were writings on the wall as well. It seemed as if they were journal entries.

Her body was shivering and it was not because of the fall weather. She wrapped her arms around her body securely and took a step closer to the wall then began reading an entry.

**June 26, 2004**

_I see her walking with that friend of hers. He's always around her, never giving a chance for anyone else to talk to her. God, couldn't she see that I love her? After seven years of having the same classes, starting from homeroom to our last class. I've been following her for a while, it seemed stalkish but I had no other choice. I didn't have the guts to go up to her, especially with **him** by her side all the dam time! Elijah has been begging me to try and act normal... what was the definition of normal? Was it when you acted all polite? smiling at the people you hated? If it is then I'd rather be abnormal. I like the way my life is, it might not be the best when I step into my home but when I get the chance to see her face. Go to her house and watch her sleep except when her precious little friend wasn't hanging out with her. I felt complete... From this far range she looked beautiful, her long chestnut hair flowing down her back, a pleasant smile spread across her lips, a deep blush creeping on either sides of her face. I could just imagine having her hair in my fingers, while she was completely bare under my naked form. I would pleasure her body like the goddess that she is, get to her highest peak so I could-_

She quickly took her eyes away from that page not wanting read any further. She felt completely cold, there was no way she shared high school with him, she would've remembered him.

Her quivering hand combed through her chestnut locks as she stared at the many pictures of herself, all from different angles with different dates. He even had drawings of her, mostly when she was asleep.

If she wasn't so repulsed by this all of this, she would've found that picture quite beautiful.

What did her mother got her into?

It looked like Klaus had some kind of obsession with her, it was beyond creepy. It was way over the top. She looked around trying no to empty her breakfast all over the wooden floor. A small brown box caught her attention and she quickly walked to it.

Elena knew she should be running the hell away from this place taking her daughter along with her.

But, this particular antique box caught her attention and now she wanted to find out what was inside of it. She walked to it then slowly opened the lid. She found multiple letters stacked together. They seemed to have been opened then sealed together once again.

She picked it up, feeling her hands vibrate under the first stack. These letters were from Damon Salvatore.

_Her Damon_.

She smiled at the lettering he used to write her name. Her fingers slowly felt the texture of the envelop as her skin felt the bumps that came from the words written on the surface of the envelop.

Before she could open it up to see what he had written to her, she heard the downstairs door close. So she quickly placed the letters back in the box then walked out of the room carefully closing the door behind her before walking out of the west wing and down the stairs.

She put on a brave face and had a bright smile on her face. She had to put that past her, it was not like if she told anyone that they would believe her. They would just call her crazy and lock her up in an institution.

Elena snapped out of her daydream and let out a yelp when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey, you okay Lena?" Damon questioned, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she smiled looking down at the floor to grab her bags but noticed they weren't there. Damon probably had put it in the trunk of his car already. Was she that spaced out that she hadn't noticed?

"You sure?"

She catched the suspicion in his voice which got her to quickly nod her head. "Yes. I'm sure." she said with a fake smile.

He saw right through it and he also saw that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Let's go." he said grabbing her hand and lacing their hands together.

Once inside the car they drove in silence, since Elena wasn't really in the mood to talk. And she loved the fact that he could tell that she wasn't in a talkative mood without her needing to say anything.

As he drove them out of Mystic Falls her hand found his and she intertwined them together. He looked her way for a quick second when they were in a red light and he gave her a smile. Damon gave her hand a gentle squeeze as his way of telling her that he would be here when she wanted to talk.

After a couple hours of driving, he stopped somewhere located in Georgia.

"Why are we stopping here?" she asked completely confused.

"We need to switch cars so he doesn't know where were going and I'm gonna need your phone."

"What for?"

"To destroy it." he said simply as if he was talking about the weather.

"What? Why?" she felt like she was asking too many questions. Which is why she had a slight blush on either sides of her cheeks.

"There's a big possibility that he can track you through your phone."

At those words she immediately gave the phone to Damon once they were out the car. He took her phone threw it the floor, he stepped on it a few times and her iPhone was now completely broken.

He moved around the car and took out their belongings. He walked to this other car that had a guy standing against it. The closer he looked the more she saw who it was.

"Jake!" she exclaimed with a bright smile on her lips. It had been a long time since she last seen him. He looked up at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw Elena.

She ran to him and literally jumped on him. He chuckled at her excitement as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"I missed you." she murmured with her eyes closed.

"I missed you too." he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"How's Faye doing?"

"She's good, Dhelila was born a month ago so we're getting the hang of everything."

She smiled at his words and held light conversation with him whilst Damon finished packing all their stuff.

She sat in the backseat with Damon by her side. As they drove she had her head on his shoulder and their hands were once again intertwined.

"I promise you, He won't ever get another chance to hurt you." he said quietly so Jake couldn't hear their conversation.

She turned body to face him then smiled at him gratefully. Her hands cupped his cheeks whilst she softly planted her lips on his.

Maybe everything would be okay. She felt safe whenever he was around and he had successfully taken her away from Klaus.

So maybe, just maybe, she would get a chance to start over. Get the perfect ending she was suppose to have.

**AN**: As I've promised I finally was able to update this story. For a while I had a major writer's block, but now I have an idea where this story will end and how it will end. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, ten reviews? That's a personal best. I'm done babbling and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it :) btw for those of you who read this chapter, it was unedited because I was so excited to start writing this story again! I fixed all the problems so I hope I get some reviews from you guys :)

Remember, reviews = inspiration + love.

**PS**: Check out Loving you just might kill me, it's my first dark themed story so I would love to hear what you guys think about it.


End file.
